Noorderlicht
by Annemarieke
Summary: Na wat er met James was gebeurd verlaat Edward Bella. Wat gebeurd er met Bella? Krijgt ze een gelukkig leven? En met wie? Geen weerwolven en geen Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo aan wie dit leest.  
Ik weet niet of er veel mensen zijn die dit verhaal zullen lezen, want weinig mensen hier lezen in het Nederlands, en al helemaal niet Bella x Mike- verhalen.**

**Ik hoop dat lezers het een leuk verhaal vinden, en review als je kan!**

* * *

Piep … piep … piep

_Wat is dat irritante geluid?_

Piep … piep … piep

Langzaam deed ik mijn ogen op. Ik was in een witte kamer. De muren waren wit, de luxaflex voor de ramen waren wit en het oncomfortabele bed waar ik op lag was ook wit. Ik voelde allemaal draden aan mijn handen zitten en er zat iets in mijn neus. _Wat was er gebeurd_, vroeg ik mezelf, _Waarom lig ik in het ziekenhuis? Waar is iedereen? En dan vooral: waar is Edward?_

Langzaam maar zeker kwam alles wat er gebeurde weer terug. James, hij had mijn moeder, en uiteindelijk was het een val, en de dansstudio, de spiegels, pijn, en Edward die mij redde, die het gif uit mij haalde. Waar is hij?

Ineens ging de deur open. Zou dat Edward zijn?

"Oh Bella, je bent weer wakker! Gelukkig, ik was zo ongerust! Pas toch op waar je loopt voortaan, ik wil je niet verliezen! Oh, ik ben zo blij dat die knappe dokter en zijn zoon jou hebben gered toen je van de trap in het hotel af viel! Je zag er vreselijk uit. Jeetje, je ziet er nog steeds vreselijk uit! Maar je leeft nog! en je hebt je ogen open!". Renee bleef maar doorkwebbelen over vanalles en nog wat.

"Mam, waar is Edward?", vroeg ik. "Edward?" "Ja, Edward Cullen, de zoon van die 'knappe dokter'. Weet je waar hij is?" "Oh schatje, hij en zijn vader brachten jou naar het ziekenhuis en ze belden mij en je vader om te zeggen dat je hier was, maar ze moesten zelf weer terug naar Forks."

_Waarom zijn ze weer in Forks? Ik wil Edward zien, en hem bedanken voor het redden van mijn leven!_

"Oké mam. Ik ben blij dat je er bent!", zei ik met een glimlach op mijn gezicht.

"Ja, ik ben blij dat je je ogen open hebt!", zei ze. "Hoezo?", vroeg ik haar, "hoe lang zijn ze dan dicht geweest?" "Ehm, 6 dagen. Ze moesten je met medicijnen in slaap houden omdat je te veel verwondingen had. Oh, ik ben zo geschrokken! Je hebt scheurtjes in je schedel, je hebt vier ribben gebroken, en je been, en oh, ja hebt zo veel blauwe plekken en kneuzingen dat ze die niet kunnen tellen! Ze moesten je ook bloedtransfusies geven, omdat je heel veel bloed hebt verloren, en zo veel medicijnen, vreselijk! Ik heb de hele tijd in het bed naast je geslapen omdat ik niet wist wanneer je weer wakker zou worden en ik mis Phil en ik ben zo blij dat je weer bij bewustzijn bent!" was het uitgebreide antwoord.

Ineens bedacht ik met iets. "Mam, hoelang moet ik nog in het ziekenhuis blijven?", ik moest immers wel weten wnneer ik Edward weer zou kunnen zien. "Nog een weekje. Oh, je gaat Jacksonville zó leuk vinden! De zon schijnt altijd, en je hebt je eigen badkamer, en we wonen vlak bij het strand, het is geweldig!" Jacksonville?! "Mam, wat bedoel je met Jacksonville," vroeg ik, "ik wil helemaal niet naar Jacksonville! Ik heb vrienden in Forks en met school gaat alles goed!" "Ja, maar, je zei toch tegen je vader dat je bij mij wilde gaan wonen? Het kan nu, want Phil heeft een baan bij 'The Suns' gekregen, en nieuwe vrienden kan je makkelijk make, en het is veel lekkerder weer in Florida. Ik weet dat je een hekel hebt aan de regen..." "Mam, laat me nou gewoon in Forks wonen!", smeekte ik, "Charlie heeft me nodig! Zonder mij is het huis een rommeltje en eet hij nooit iets gezonds, en de regen is ook zo slecht niet..."

Renee kon me niet overhalen. Waarschijnlijk zal ze nooit snappen dat iemand op mijn leeftijd al verliefd kan zijn en zijn zielsverwant kan vinden, want toen ik klein was had ze het er altijd over dat een vaste relatie niks is voor iemand op mijn leeftijd, omdat het bij haar en Charlie ook mis was gegaan. "Maar, maar,". Ze zuchtte, "nou, oké dan. Blijf maar in Forks. Maar weet wel dat als je me nodig hebt dat je gewoon naar me toe kan komen. Ga nu maar weer rustig slapen, en ik zal hier zijn als je weer wakker wordt."

Een week lang had ik in het ziekenhuis nachtmerries waarin Edward mij verliet. Elke keer was het weer een andere droom maar het einde was altijd hetzelfde. De ene keer ging hij met me het bos in om te vertellen dat we niet in elkaars wereld horen omdat hij een vampier is en ik een mens, de andere keer viel ik in zijn armen in slaap en toen ik wakker werd lag er een briefje op mijn kussen. Elke keer stortte ik in en had ik geen vrienden meer omdat ik alleen met de Cullens omging.

De vliegreis naar Forks was saai en langdradig. Ik probeerde te slapen, maar dat lukte niet, en daarna ging ik maar muziek luisteren. Ik kon niet wachten om weer in Forks te zijn. Ik zou eindelijk de Cullens weer zien: Esmé, mijn tweede moeder, Emmett, mijn grote teddybeer van 'n broer, Carlisle, die mij altijd hielp als ik weer eens een ongeluk had, Alice, mijn shop-maatje en beste vriendin, en natuurlijk Edward, mijn liefde, mijn zielsverwant, mijn betere half.

Nadat mijn vader mij de trap van het huis op hielp hobbelde ik naar mijn kamer. Toen ik op mijn bed ging zitten zag ik een envelop op mijn bureau liggen. Ik stond voorzichtig op en hobbelde naar mijn bureau. Op de envelop was mijn naam geschreven in Edward's prachtige handschrift. Toen ik de envelop openmaakte zat er een brief in van Edward:

_Mijn liefste Bella,_

_Het spijt me dat ik niet voor je was in het ziekenhuis, maar daar kon ik geen brief neerleggen om dit uit te leggen. Alice heeft al gezien dat ik het hier wel kan omdat je niet met je moeder naar Jacksonville gaat. Waarom je dat niet doet snap ik niet. Ik kan je niet beschermen tegen vampieren zoals James en Victoria en al helemaal niet tegen mezelf. Ik heb dit veel te lang door laten gaan en dat is helemaal mijn fout. Ik ben geen mens en jij zult nooit een vampier zijn, en een relatie moet gelijk zijn._

_Bella, ik hou heel veel van je, maar ik kom niet meer terug. De familie en ik verhuizen zodat je geen last meer van ons hebt en gewoon je mensenleven kan leiden zonder dat er mythologische wezens je leven verstoren. Je kunt nu trouwen, en kinderen krijgen, en gelukkig sterven. Met mij is dat niet mogelijk, en al helemaal niet als je wil dat ik of iemand van mijn familie je gaat verdoemen tot het half-leven dat wij leiden._

_Ik beloof dat dit de laatste keer is dat je iets van mij of mijn familie hoort. Het zal zijn alsof ik nooit heb bestaan._

_Edward._

"Ed-Edward" was het laatste wat ik nog kon zeggen voordat ik instortte.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella! BELLA! Kom op! Word wakker!" hoorde ik Charlie hard roepen. Ik opende mijn ogen en zag Charlie in mijn kamer boven me hangen. De brief lag bij mijn rechterhand en half onder mij dus Charlie heeft hem kunnen niet zien. _Pfieuw, gelukkig. Charlie hoeft niets te weten over vampiers._

"W-wa-wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg ik terwijl ik rechtop probeerde te gaan zitten, de brief snel onder mijn bed schuivend.

"Ik weet het niet precies" mompelde mijn vader, "Ik las net de buurtkrant en ineens hoorde ik je vallen. Ik stormde naar boven om te kijken wat er aan de hand was. Gaat het?"

Gaat het? Nee, het gaat niet. Mijn vampiervriendje is van de aardbodem verdwenen, met zijn hele vampierenfamilie, waaronder mijn beste vriendin; ik heb nog net een vampieraanval overleefd en ik ben vrijwel invalide. Dat kan ik natuurlijk niet tegen Charlie zeggen…

"Ja, het gaat wel." zeg ik tegen Charlie. "Oh, gelukkig. Hee, weet je wat ik net in de buurtkrant las? De Cullens zijn verhuisd! Hebben ze jou niks verteld? En vooral die Edwin?" "Het is EdwARD pap, niet Edwin." "Ja, die ja. Wist je dat hij weg ging?" "Nee Char-pap,' snikte ik, "ik zag net een sms'je van Edward."

_Ja ja, een sms'je. Ik kan Charlie natuurlijk niet vertellen dat hij door zijn inhumane krachten mijn kamer in is gekomen en een brief heeft achtergelaten waarin van alles staat over vampiers. Charlie zou die brief willen zien en zou daarmee concluderen dat Edward en/of ik gek zijn_…

"Daarom viel ik flauw. Ik hou van hem Ch-pap" Charlie pakte me op en legde me op bed. "Ik weet dat je van hem houdt lieverd, maar hij is weg, en voor zover ik weet komt hij ook niet meer terug."

"Pap, weet je toevallig ook waar Edward heen is?" Ik moest het toch weten, hoewel de kans klein zou zijn dat ze echt zijn gegaan naar wat ze zeggen, want misschien gaat iemand uit Forks er heen en zien ze dat de Cullens niet ouder worden en opnieuw in lagere klassen zitten. "Ja, ze zijn naar Los Angeles verhuisd. Esme vond het leven in een klein dorpje als Forks niet fijn en Alice vond dat er te weinig shopmogelijkheden waren. Aah, Alice ga ik wel missen. Carlisle ook trouwens, hij is een geweldige dokter! In LA krijgt hij veel beter verdiend natuurlijk, dus het is helemaal niet zo gek dat hij is verhuisd".

_Los Angeles? Dat is wel de laatste plek waar de Cullens heen zullen gaan. Er is daar veel te veel zon en ze zouden daarom nooit naar buiten kunnen gaan. Ze glitteren in de zon! Hmmm, glitterende Edward. Zucht. Ze willen echt niet gevonden worden._

"Bella, het is vandaag zondag, en morgen moet je weer naar school. Met je been in het gips kan je natuurlijk niet autorijden, en nu de Cullens er niet zijn om je naar school te brengen, en ik morgenvroeg moet werken, moet je even iemand vinden om je naar school te kunnen brengen. Kan een van je vrienden dat niet doen? Misschien moet je even rondbellen."

Oh god, Oh god, school, en geen Edward of Alice! Wie kan ik het vragen? Jessica? Nee, Jessica is veel te praterig. Ze wil waarschijnlijk alles weten van en over mij nu Edward weg is…  
Angela? Ja, Angela is aardig, rustig, en zal mij wel helpen denk ik. Ik heb niet veel met haar rondgehangen afgelopen tijd, maar nu kan het wel weer, hoop ik.

Charlie was net naar beneden gelopen om de telefoon te halen voor mij, zodat ik niet op en neer hoefde te lopen met mijn been in het gips. Ik besloot snel de brief onder een vloerplank te verstoppen zodat Charlie hem niet zal kunnen vinden. Wanneer ik de losse plank omhoog deed legde ik snel de brief eronder en net op dat moment kwam Charlie weer mijn kamer in. "Hier, de telefoon. Succes."

Ik toetste snel het nummer van Angela in en nadat de telefoon 3 keer over was gegaan werd er opgenomen.

_"Hallo, met Angela.'  
_"Hoi Angela, met Bella. Hoe is het?_'  
"Niet zo goed, ik heb buikgriep. Maar hoe is het met jou? Ik hoorde dat je in een hotel van een trap en door een ruit heen was gevallen!'  
_"Ja, dat is waar, maar ik ben al weer uit het ziekenhuis, en ik was eigenlijk aan het hopen dat jij mij morgen met de auto op zou kunnen halen voor school, omdat ik mijn been heb gebroken en niet kan rijden, maar als je ziek bent lukt dat natuurlijk niet._'  
__"Misschien kun je Mike bellen om het aan hem te vragen?'_  
"Oké, zal ik doen Ang. Heel veel beterschap!'  
_"Oke, dank je, jij ook!' _

Ik hing op.

Natuurlijk kan ik Mike wel vragen. Mike wil mij altijd helpen. Soms is die aandacht vervelend, maar nu is het wel handig!

Toen ik met Mike belde zei hij gelijk dat hij me morgen wel op kan halen. Gelukkig maar! Anders had ik met krukken naar school moeten lopen. _Yuck_!

Ik besloot de telefoon maar naar beneden te brengen en dan gelijk aan het avondeten te beginnen. Het was al 6 uur en ik had honger!

Beneden aankomende vond ik Charlie slapend op de bank met een leeg bierblikje op de grond. Typisch Charlie. Ik gooide snel het blikje in de vuilnisbak en hobbelde naar de keuken.

Ik besloot spaghetti te maken. Ik bakte gehakt en kookte de spaghetti en deed de saus en knoflook bij het gehakt. Terwijl dat bezig was besloot ik de tafel te dekken en Charlie wakker te maken.

Charlie strompelde net de keuken in toen ik het eten op tafel zette. "Dat ruikt lekker Bells!", zei hij. "Dank je Cha-ehm-paps". "Heb je al iemand gevonden die je morgen naar school brengt?" vroeg hij. "Ja, Mike haalt mij morgenochtend op en brengt mij aan het eind van de dag weer naar huis." antwoordde ik. "Mooi, Mike Newton, toch?" Ik knikte mijn hoofd,"Oké, dat is een goede jongen. Nette ouders ook."

Toen we klaar waren met eten ruimde ik de tafel af, waste af en ruimde alles op.

"Pap, ik ga naar boven om mijn huiswerk te maken en mijn schooltas in te pakken voor morgen, en daarna ga ik slapen.' 'Oké, welterusten en succes morgen op school. Ik ben al weg voordat jij wakker wordt."

Ik stommelde naar boven en ging gelijk aan mijn wiskunde huiswerk maken.  
g log 1 = 0 , want g0 = 1  
g log g = 1 , want g1 = g  
g log 1/g = -1, want g-1 = 1/g

Stomme logaritmen!

Toen ik wiskunde af had pakte ik mijn tas in voor morgen, deed ik mijn pyjama aan en ging naar bed.

De hele nacht lukte het niet om te gaan slapen omdat mijn bed gewoon veel te warm was zonder Edward om me af te koelen. Ik had mijn raam open en alleen maar een sprei over me heen, maar het was nog steeds veel te warm. Uiteindelijk zette ik een cd op met rustige pianomuziek en viel ik langzaam maar zeker in slaap.

* * *

**A/N:Ik ben nu met die wiskunde bezig en het is heel irritant!  
Dank aan LoveSugar, die mijn eerste reviewer ooit is! Door jou ben ik sneller gaan schrijven!  
Groetjes,  
Annemarieke****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alles om me heen was groen, behalve de bruine modderige grond, waar bladeren en takken lagen. Toen ik goed om me heen keek zag ik tussen een paar bomen Edward naar mij staren met zwarte ogen.**

"**Oh Edward! Je bent terug!" riep ik naar hem, en ik rende naar hem toe. Maar vlak voordat ik bij hem aankwam struikelde ik over een boomstronk, en in plaats van dat Edward mij ving, zoals hij altijd deed, viel ik met mijn gezicht in de modder. **

**Ik veegde snel met mijn handen mijn gezicht af en toen ik weer naar voren keek zag ik dat Edward mij met afgunst aankeek. Ik krabbelde snel weer omhoog en rende verder naar hem toe, maar toen ik bij hem was draaide hij zich om en rende weg. **

**Wanhopig rende ik achter hem aan, maar ik was niet zo snel als hij en ik viel constant. Terwijl ik rende hoorde ik Edwards stem allerlei dingen roepen. **

"**_Waar ik ben, dat is niet de juiste plaats voor jou"  
_"Maar, mijn plaats is bij jou! Dat weet je toch?" riep ik terug.**

"**_Ik ben niet goed voor je, Bella"  
_"Jawel, jij bent het beste wat me ooit is overkomen, ik hou van je." zei ik.**

**"_Ik wil niet dat je bij me blijft."  
_"Je…wilt me niet?" fluisterde ik terug,**

"_**Nee. Ik ben het zat Bella, ik ben het zat steeds te moeten doen alsof. Ik ben geen mens, Bella"  
**_**"Ed-Edward," snikte ik, "Doe het niet!"**

**Maar het was al te laat, en hij was verdwenen. Wanhopig, op zoek, rende ik verder door het bos. Proberend Edward weer te vinden. Maar toen ik dacht weer een glimp brons haar te zien, viel ik in een diep, modderig gat.**

**Ik kwam er niet meer uit.**

*******

_Pieppieppiep…Pieppieppiep…Pieppieppiep…_

Ik pakte mijn mobiel en zet mijn wekker uit. 6:30 's ochtends is de tijd dat ik altijd opsta. Dan heb ik nog tijd om te douchen, me aan te kleden, goed te ontbijten en naar school te gaan.

Als ik de douche in stap zet ik gelijk de kraan lekker warm, pak een handdoek en een donkergrijze capribroek (die ik oprolde) en een rood shirt met v-hals. Dat Edward er niet meer is hoeft niet te betekenen dat ik depressieve, kleurloze kleren aanmoet? O jee, nu klink ik als Alice_. _

_Alice!_

_Oh, Edward. Waarom ben je weg? Ik mis je._

Ik hobbelde met mijn tas de trap af en maakte in de keuken voor mezelf een boterham met pindakaas en jam. Toen ik bijna klaar was met mijn brood hoorde ik een auto toeteren. _Dat zal Mike dan wel zijn._ Ik stopte snel nog even een appel en een flesje water in mijn tas voordat ik naar de voordeur toe liep om mijn jas aan te trekken.

Toen ik de voordeur open maakte stond Mike daar met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Nou, er zijn hier in Forks tenminste nog wél mensen die het het waard vinden om hier voor me te zijn en blij te zijn me te zien, in plaats van _sommigen _die door mijn menselijk- en klunzigheid verhuizen.

Mike probeerde wanhopig mij te helpen met het lopen met de krukken.

_Als je nu niet aan de kant gaat struikel ik nog eens een keertje over je heen en als dat gebeurd zal ik mijn kruk duwen in een plek waar de zon niet schijnt! Move!_

'Mike, hoe is het? Heb je een leuke voorjaarsvakantie gehad?' vroeg ik toen we in de auto zaten. 'Ja, mijn vakantie was leuk. Nou ja, ik heb het uitgemaakt met Jessica, maar voor de rest heb ik het wel naar mijn zin gehad.' zei hij terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. 'Heb je het uitgemaakt met Jessica? Waarom?' Ze passen juist zo goed bij elkaar! 'Nou ja,' antwoordde Mike, 'Ik kwam laatst spontaan bij haar langs en zag haar toen hevig staan zoenen met zo'n gast uit La Push.'

Mike keek gepijnigd uit het raam terwijl hij dit zei. Hij deed wel heel nonchalant over wat er was gebeurd, maar ik denk dat het voor Mike wel hard aankwam dat zijn vriendin vreemd ging.

Toen we op school aankwamen rende Mike uit de auto, pakte snel de krukken uit de achterklep van de auto en maakte mijn deur open. Hij hield zijn hand uit, en ik pakte het graag aan. Toen ik zijn hand aanraakte voelde ik ineens een tinteling door mijn hand gaan.

_Een tinteling? Dat gebeurde toch altijd bij Ed-Edward? Waarom nu ook bij Mike?_

'Kom Bella, we moeten snel naar binnen voordat de bel gaat! Je wil toch niet te laat komen?'

Oh, ja, school. Ik draaide me om om mijn tas te pakken toen Mike ineens zei 'Oh, ik draag je tas wel, jij moet toch al met krukken lopen, dan kan ik je net zo goed je tas meenemen, of niet soms?'

'Oh, ja, dank je, dat is best wel lief,' zei ik, 'maar het hoeft niet als je het niet wilt.' 'Ik help je graag Bella, maak je daar maar geen zorgen om.'

Toen Mike en ik samen naar school toe liepen vroeg ik me af waarom ik Edward niet zo erg miste. Met hoe verliefd ik op hem ben had ik eigenlijk wel verwacht dat ik nu ingestort zou zijn, in een soort van zombie-toestand zou verkeren, waarbij ik me 's nachts in slaap huilde en amper zou reageren op mijn omgeving. Daarentegen liep ik nu gewoon met Mike naar school, en sliep ik goed, naast natuurlijk die rare dromen zoals die van vannacht.

Misschien kwam het doordat ik nog niet zo lang met Edward had, of omdat ik een week lang in het ziekenhuis heb gelegen zonder Edward, of een van de andere Cullens, om me heen. Ik mis ze…

'Bella?' 'Huh, wat is er Mike?' _Vroeg hij iets? ik lette niet op. Oeps!_ 'Oh, niks', mompelde hij, 'Ik vroeg gewoon wat je eerste uur had.' 'Dat weet je toch wel,' vroeg ik in de war, 'ik heb Engels, net als jij!'

'Tuurlijk, sorry.'

**A/N: Sorry dat ik niet zo vaak update, maar ik heb het ook gewoon druk met school enzo, dus ik kan er niet zoveel aan doen.  
Maarja, het weekend staat voor de deur, dus ik hoop dat ik dan nog wel 1 of 2 keer kan updaten**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Engels was zoals gewoonlijk heel saai. Gelukkig kon ik nog met Mike praten zo af en toe, wanneer de leraar niet oplette. Mike vertelde me dat zijn relatie met Jessica al een tijdje niet zo goed meer liep,en dat hij het zat was een knipperlichtrelatie te hebben waar Jessica het altijd uitmaakte als ze dacht dat het niet meer ging of hem niet meer vertrouwde.

Hij vertelde ook over zijn voorjaarsvakantie, waarin hij met Jessica een paar keer naar La Push was geweest. Ze hingen daar vaak rond met een groep jongens, waaronder de jongen waar Jessica mee had gezoend. Mike wist niet hoe hij heette, maar het boeide hem ook niet zo; het was definitief uit met Jessica, en daar bleef het bij.

Hij vertelde me ook dat Jessica altijd een beetje een vreemde relatie met hem had. Ik vermoed dat ze gewoon een beetje populaire jongens zocht om zelf status te krijgen. Eerst Edward, en daarna Mike.

Toen ik met hem over Jessica praatte kon ik wel zien dat Mike er moeite mee had, vooral in het begin, maar langzaam maar zeker zag hij er minder somber uit. Ik denk dat hij gewoon even zijn hart moest luchten en het allemaal een beetje kan verwerken.

Na Engels liep Mike met mij mee naar Maatschappijleer, mijn tas meebrengend. Ik vertelde hem de hele tijd dat hij echt niet de hele tijd mijn tas hoefde mee te nemen, maar hij stond er op.

"Bella, je hebt nu krukken, en ik zou het me niet kunnen vergeven als het nóg zwaarder voor je zou worden om te lopen. Laat mij je tas nou maar dragen, dat geeft mij ook weer een goed gevoel", zei hij met een knipoog.

Mike had zelf geen Maatschappijleer, dus toen hij mijn tas op mijn tafel had gezet gaf hij me snel een kus op mijn wang en rende weg.

Ik stond verstijfd.

Mike gaf mij een kus. Op mijn wang. Waarom? Ik negeerde hem vrijwel toen ik met Edward had. Hij verbaast mij al de hele tijd! Eerst accepteert hij me gelijk weer als vriend, dan brengt hij me naar school, escorteert mij naar elke klas, draagt mijn tas, lucht zijn hart over Jessica, en nu kust hij me! Ik snap het echt niet meer!

Het vreemde is ook, dat ik het helemaal niet erg vind dat hij het deed. Toen Edward er nog was vond ik Mike alleen maar irritant, een soort golden retriever die achter me aan liep, maar nu luisterde ik de hele dag naar zijn verhalen en vind ik het niet zo erg dat hij me helpt, hoewel het natuurlijk helemaal niet nodig is.

De hele les heb ik zo na lopen denken, en toen het weer voorbij was stond Mike weer bij de deur. 'Ja, je dacht toch niet dat ik je alleen zou laten? Ik moet je nu naar wiskunde brengen, toch?'

Toen we naar wiskunde liepen bedacht ik me ineens iets 'Um, Mike, heeft Jessica niet oo-' 'Hee Mikey,' riep een vervelende hoge stem. _Zucht_.

'Oh, Bella ook', sneerde ze, 'wat gezellig. Hee Mikey, ehm, zullen we vanavond weer eens uitgaan', vroeg ze met een poeslieve stem.

'Jessica, luister eens even naar me, en luister goed. Mike en jij zijn over. Voorbij. Jullie relatie is niet meer.' 'Oh, tuurlijk, en jij kan daar natuurlijk alles over vertellen', zei ze, 'Ik hoorde dat Edward jullie relatie zó beu was dat hij zijn familie heeft kunnen overhalen om te gaan verhuizen, naar Los Angeles. Hij moet je wel echt haten hè, als hij zo ver weg gaat wonen.'

Ze begon heel hard te lachen, maar toen begon Mike me te verdedigen. 'Jessica, Edward hield van Bella. Hij adoreerde de grond waar ze op liep, zoals meer doen' hij bloosde een beetje, 'en Edward is niet weg gegaan omdat hij niet meer van haar hield, maar omdat het niet anders kon, dat heeft hij zelf verteld. Hij vroeg me ook op haar te letten, dus als nu ophoepelt zou ik het heel fijn vinden.'

Jessica rende snel het lokaal in, met Lauren aan haar hielen. Ik zuchtte 'Dank je Mike, voor het voor me opkomen. Edward moest gewoon weg, en ik ben blij dat hij eerlijk was, anders zou ik een wrak zijn geweest' 'Ik weet het Bella, maar jij kwam ook voor mij op, dus ik moest het ook gewoon voor jou doen.'

Aww, dat is echt lief!

Ik moet iets terug doen!

Maar wat?

Ik ging snel op mijn tenen staan en gaf hem een kus terug op zijn wang. Ik begon te blozen en zei 'Echt bedankt, voor alles.'

Ik pakte mijn tas van hem aan en snelde (voor zover je snel kan zijn met krukken) naar de klas. Toen ik bijna bij de deur was bleek Mike alweer va de schrik te zijn bekomen, en hij pakte bij bovenarm vast en draaide me snel om. Toen hij dit deed sloeg hij snel zijn armen om me heen en omhelsde me. Ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borstkas en haalde diep adem. Mike ruikt zo veel anders dat Edward; Edward ruikt naar het zoetste snoep en zonneschijn, maar Mike ruikt veel echter. Zeep en jongen, en een vleugje van zijn mannelijke deodorant. Ik zuchtte tevreden en kneep hem nog wat dichter tegen me aan, totdat ik besefte wat ik aan het doen was. Ik liet hem los en struikelde toen ik naar achteren viel doordat ik geen ondersteuning meer had.

'Rustig aan nou, Bella, we willen toch niet dat je nog een keer daar het ziekenhuis moet? Hoe leg je dat uit? "Ja, sorry, ik wankelde door Mike's charmes en nu heb ik een ongeluk gehad"' lachte Mike toen hij me opving en me snel weer op mijn benen zette. Ik sloeg hem degen zijn arm. 'Hoe leuk ik het vind om je in mijn armen te hebben, misschien moet je toch maar even het lokaal in' lachte hij terwijl hij naar het bureau in het lokaal wees waar meneer Varner ons heel ongeduldig aan stond te staren. Mike hielp me snel naar mijn plek en ging toen naast me zitten omdat ik toch niet meer naast Jessica wilde zitten.

Aan het eind van de dag, bij gym, ging ik aan de kant van het veld zitten om te wachten tot Mike klaar was met gym zodat we naar huis konden gaan.

Ik betrapte mezelf er constant op dat ik naar Mike aan het kijken was; naar hoe zijn armspieren zo mooi bewogen als hij dribbelde met de basketbal, of de manier waarom zijn shirt een stukje van zijn gespierde buik lieten zien wanneer hij scoorde. Elke keer wanneer hij zag dat ik keek lachte hij zelfgenoegzaam en bloosde ik en keek ik weg.

Toen de les eindelijk voorbij was en Mike was omgekleed nam hij mijn tas weer mee naar zijn auto. Toen we instapten vroeg hij: 'En, genoot je een beetje van de show tijdens gym?'. Ik bloosde en keek uit het raam. 'Dat neem ik als een "ja". Hee, zal ik je morgen ook weer ophalen voor school?' 'Ja, dank je.' Zei ik, naar hem glimlachend. Toen ik weer naar buiten keek zag ik dat we al weer bij mijn huis waren, dus ik zuchtte, 'Nou, tot morgen dan, hè!'.

Toen ik de deur open deed trok Mike me weer terug, en ik zag niet wat hij probeerde te doen, dus ik draaide mijn hoofd, en voordat ik doorhad wat er gebeurde, zaten mijn lippen vast aan die van hem, en likte hij mijn onderlip om toegang te vragen. Ik schrok van de beweging, dus mijn mond ging open. Zijn tong kwam in mijn mond, en tot mijn eigen verbazing begon ik hem terug te zoenen. Toen ik adem moest halen maakte ik mijn lippen los van die van hem en rustte mijn voorhoofd tegen het zijne. 'Wow'. 'Wow beschrijft het niet eens', zei Mike. 'Dat was… Dat was gewoon "Wow". Ik heb nog nooit met Edward gezoend op die manier.' zei ik.

Ik was overweldigd door al de nieuwe emoties en ervaringen, dus ik zei snel "tot morgen" tegen Mike, pakte mijn tas en ging naar de voordeur. Toen ik daar stond zwaaide ik naar Mike en ging naar binnen.

* * *

**A/N:  
Hee, sorry mensen, dat ik er zo lang over heb gedaan om up te daten, maar het is privé allemaal gewoon wat lastiger nu, en op school heb ik moeite met de stof bijhouden, en overmorgen begint de proefwerkweek.**

**MAJOR *SLIK*!.**

**Sorry!**

**Maar: dit hoofdstuk is toch al weer 1,5 x groter dan het vorige (Yay me?!), en ik moet toegeven dat de inspiratie voor dit hoofdstuk makkelijker kwam dan bij de vorige hoofdstukken.**

**Ja, ik heb getwijfeld over of ik Jessica en Jacob aardig zou maken, en Jessica **_**zou**_** lief zijn, maar toen ik aan het schrijven was besloot ik dat "Bitchy Jessica" **_**zoooveel**_** leuker is om te schrijven!**

***wrijft geniepig in handen, maniakaal lachend* MUWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Het plot gaat zo leuk worden!**

**(PS. Het leek me fijner om Bella en Mike een natuurlijke, flirterige manier van omgaan te laten hebben. Is de transformatie Edward****Mike te snel? )**

**Waarom zijn gevoelens zo krakkemikkig beschreven in dit verhaal vraag je je af? Ik heb een hekel aan de taal 'Nederlands'. Werkelijk waar. Ik verafschuw het met heel mijn hart. Om eerlijk te zijn heb ik zo af en toe Engelse woorden moeten invullen op Wikipedia of Google om een normaal Nederlands woord ervan te maken… Mja; ik denk altijd in het Engels… Whoopsy! My bad!**


	5. Chapter 5

Toen ik de deur achter me dicht had gemaakt leunde ik er met mijn rug tegenaan en gleed ik naar beneden. Ik trok mijn benen op en zette mijn ellebogen op mijn knieën.

Met mijn handen in mijn haar begon ik te denken: wat was er vandaag nou allemaal gebeurd?_ Ja, da's makkelijk, je flirtte met Mike, hij flirtte terug, jullie graviteerden naar elkaar toe, toen je hem aanraakte voelde je een schok, en in de auto hebben jullie gezoend… Is dat een goed antwoord?_

Ugh, oké, ik weet wat er is gebeurd.

Waarom?

Ik bedoel, ik hou van Edward, toch?

_Maar Edward is weg._ Edward verliet mij omdat hij inzag dat ik menselijk was, en dat ik dus nooit zijn gelijke zou kunnen zijn. Waarschijnlijk vond hij iemand die mooier is dat ik, waarschijnlijk een vampier, en iemand die niet zo afhankelijk is als ik.

Maar,

Mike?

Mik vind mij al leuk sinds ik hier op school kwam. Toen kende hij me natuurlijk nog niet, en ging hij alleen maar af op mijn uiterlijk. Nou, dat snap ik dan ook niet, want zo mooi ben ik niet. Saai bruin haar dat tot mijn middel hangt, saaie bruine ogen en een bleke huid. De bleke huid was niet zo vreemd hier in Forks, want iedereen was bleek…

Mike had blond haar, dat hij heeft laten groeien sinds ik met Edward had, zodat het langer is en hij het met wax warrig kon maken. Zijn ogen waren diep en oceaanblauw en hij was mooi gespierd.

Ik wist het allemaal echt niet meer, dus ik stond op, pakte mijn tas en ging naar boven om mijn huiswerk te maken.

Toen ik klaar was met mijn huiswerk besloot ik maar naar beneden te gaan en eten klaar te maken voor Charlie en mij. Met het eten wilde ik niet zo moeilijk doen dus ik koos er voor om friet en schnitzel klaar te maken. Toen ik de tafel net had opgedekt en de schnitzels voor de laatste keer had omgedraaid kwam Charlie binnen.

"Bella?" _Alsof er iemand anders zou zijn… De laatste keer dat ik het checkte stolen inbrekers je spullen, en waren ze niet je eten aan het klaarmaken…_

"Ja pap, ik ben in de keuken".

Toen Charlie de keuken binnen liep zei hij: "Hmmm, Bells, dat ziet er lekker uit! Waar zijn de groenten? Ik dacht dat je me in een konijn aan het veranderen was!" Hij begon keihard te lachen, en ik kon niets anders doen dan mee lachen.

Het avondeten verliep redelijk rustig, Charlie vroeg hoe mijn dag was, ik vertelde dat het een gewone saaie dag was, en Charlie vertelde dat er vrij weinig was gebeurd op het bureau. Het enige opvallende was dat er een paar mensen waren die bij hun buren alle bomen hadden omgezaagd… Wow, het leven in Forks is zooooo spannend… Let op het sarcasme…

Nadat ik had afgewassen (Echt, waarom hebben we geen vaatwasmachine?!) en ik de tafel had afgehaald besloot ik de was te gaan doen. Charlie ging weer honkbal kijken met een biertje in zijn hand. Zucht, _konijn? Konijntjes drinken geen bier_ (als het goed is) en Charlie word er echt geen als hij zo nu en dan gewoon wat groente eet in plaats van pizza.

Toen ik alle was in de wasmachine had gedaan ging ik weer terug naar mijn kamer en pakte ik mijn iPod en begon ik muziek te luisteren. Ik zette de muziek op shuffle en meteen kwamen de Arctic Monkeys met 'Dance Little Liar'. Een deel van de lyrics kwam overeen met wat ik voelde en ik neuriede zachtjes mee met de muziek.

Ik pakte mijn tas weer in voor morgen en ging met mijn iPod op bed liggen. Zucht, één schooldag zonder Edward gehad, nog een hele hoop te gaan. Het is nog maar maandag, wat gaat de tijd toch langzaam. Incubus' 'Earth to Bella' kwam op, en terwijl ik dat liedje luisterde deed ik snel mijn pyjama aan – en tank top en een zachte pyjamabroek, en poetste ik mijn tanden. Toen het lied was afgelopen kwam 'Black Orchid' van Blue October op en viel ik langzaam maar zeker in slaap.

Toen ik 's ochtends wakker werd doordat de ochtendzon in mijn raam scheen deed ik mijn ogen open en kreeg ik de vreselijkste hoofdpijn. Het kwam doordat ik de hele nacht muziek op had staan, en mijn iPod was nu leeg. Ik maakte mijn iPod meteen weer vast aan de oplader en liep naar beneden om wat paracetamol te pakken tegen de hoofdpijn. Daarna ging ik snel douchen en genoot ik van de heerlijke warme stralen die de spieren in mijn nek losmaakten en daardoor de hoofdpijn al een beetje verminderden. Toen ik me na het douchen had omgekleed in een zwarte legging met een donkerbllauw jeansrokje, een donkergrijs-geblokte All Star en een paars shirtje met een v-nek ging ik snel naar beneden en at ik een kommetje met chocolade-ontbijtgranen. Net toen ik de kom had afgewassen hoorde ik een auto toeteren, dus ik hobbelde snel met mijn krukken naar de voordeur.

Toen ik de deur open maakte stond Mike er al met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht.

"Hoi Bella, goeiemorgen! Kom, schone dame, geeft u mij uw tas maar."

Ik glimlachte en gaf hem mijn tas. Mike hielp me -vandaag al beter dan gisteren- naar de auto, en toen ik bij de deur was hield Mike hem voor me open. Hij maakte een vreemde buiging en zei: "Gaat zitten, schone dame, en laat mij u begeleiden naar uw bestemming."

Ik kon het niet meer inhouden en begon hard te lachen, en gelukkig lachte Mike ook mee.

"Hmm, misschien toch iets té netjes" zei ik. "Ja," grinnikte Mike, "Ik probeerde Cullen na te doen, maar om nou weer de grond waar je op loopt te kussen vond ik toch iets te ver gaan, dus ik besloot het maar zo te doen."

Ik begon weer te lachen en lachend kwamen we dan ook weer op school aan.

* * *

**A/N:  
Ja! Ik leef nog! En ik update het verhaal! w00t!  
Sorry leute, het leven is gemeen... *slaat leven*. School is druk, familie is druk, ikke ben druk, werk is druk, etc."  
Als ik niet update, weet dan dat ik absoluut mijn best doe, en sorry dat het hoofdstuk niet zo lang is, maar ik heb alweer een writersblockje... *slaat writersblock*.  
Morgen ben ik vrij, dus ik zal proberen dan nóg een hoofdstuk te schrijven, maar ik kan niks beloven.**

**Oooh, ik heb mijn slaapkamerraam open staan en er is een catfight bezig. Letterlijk! Twee katten zijn een of andere roofvogel aan het bevechten!**

**Hmmm, misschien moet ik die twee katten even op mijn leven en mijn writersblock afsturen; dan hoef ik ze niet meer te bevechten en kan ik updaten... *wrijft bedenkelijk over haar kin***

**Jeetje, dat was flauw...**

**Anyhoo; ik doe mijn best, maar verwacht niet te veel.**

**Ohja! Gisteren kreeg ik een geniaal idee voor een nieuw verhaal! Ik was mijn writersblock in elkaar aan het slaan en toen spuugde het ineens een verhaal uit! (samen met twee tanden. ieuw) Jullie gaan het verhaal voorlopig nog niet zien, want dan gaat dit verhaal veel te lang duren en vergeet ik dingen...**

**Nouja, heb je genoten van het hoofdstuk? Druk dan op het mooie groene knopje en laat een review achter! Anoniem kan ook!**

**XOXO **


	6. Chapter 6

Toen we op school waren aangekomen en ik met Mike naar Engels toe liep, stopte Mike ineens met lopen, en dus stopte ik ook. "Wat is er, Mike? Waarom sta je nu ineens stil?", vroeg ik.

Mike keek me aan en liep naar me toe. "Bella,", zei hij, mijn hand vastpakkend, "Wil je vanavond misschien met me naar de film?"

"Oh, ehm,", ik moest er even over nadenken. Toen ik nog met Edward had ging ik nooit uit met Mike, hoe vaak hij me dan ook vroeg. Wilde ik het nu wel? _Eén date kan toch geen kwaad?,_ vroeg ik mezelf.

Toen ik mijn mond open deed om antwoord te geven begon Mike weer te praten: "Kijk, het hoeft natuurlijk niet, en als je niet wilt dan is dat ook geen probleem, en ik weet ook dat je altijd probeerde me subtiel af te wijzen toen je nog met Cullen had, en we kunnen ook gewoon als vrienden gaan, of een andere keer, maar ik wilde het gewoon vra-" Ik legde een vinger op zijn lippen om het te laten stoppen met praten. "Rustig, Mike, ik wilde 'ja' zeggen, je hoeft je echt geen zorgen te maken, helemaal nergens over. Ik zou dolgraag met je naar de film gaan vanavond!", zei ik enthausiast.

Mike keek me in mijn ogen, en glimlachte toen. "Dank je, enne, ehm, naar welke film wil je dat gaan?" "Oh, dat maakt me niet zo veel uit", antwoordde ik, "Een film die rond 8 uur begint? Dan kunnen we om half 7 naar Port Angeles vertrekken, en dan kan ik dus nog op tijd eten maken voor Charlie, en als we een film kiezen die zo'n 2 uur duurt, dan zijn we rond 11 uur weer thuis.", bedacht ik me.

Mike knikte zijn hoofd, "Ja, dat dacht ik ook", zei hij, "Ik heb een foldertje van de bioscoop, en er zijn 2 films die rond 8 uur beginnen; een horrorfilm en een kinderanimatiefilm. Welke wil je zien?"

"Ik denk dat de horrorfilm wel leuk zal zijn", antwoordde ik, aangezien ik geen zin had in een kleurrijke en supervrolijke kinderfilm.

"Oké", zei Mike, "Dan haal ik je om half zeven op."

Ik glimlachte weer naar hem en samen liepen we weer verder naar Engels.

Engels zelf was heel saai, want de lerares bleef de hele tijd heel monotoon vertellen over Shakespeare en ware liefde. Tijdens Engels heb ik daarom ook gewoon de hele tijd zitten tekenen in mijn schrift.

Toen de bel eindelijk ging om aan te geven dat Engels voorbij was stond ik op en begon rustig mij tas in te pakken. "Hier, laat mij dat maar doen", zei een stem naast me. Ik schrok en gilde een beetje. "Oh, Mike, jij bent het maar", zuchtte ik, "Je hoeft echt mijn tas echt niet de hele tijd in te pakken en mee te nemen hoor."

"Echt, Bella, maak je maar geen zorgen! Ik vond het fijn je te helpen, en ik zou mijn belofte aan Edward breken als ik je niet help."

Een belofte aan Edward? Zei hij niet ook al zoiets toen we met Jessica aan het ruziën waren? Ik zal het toch een keertje aan Mike moeten vragen…

Maatschappijleer en Wiskunde waren –net als Engels- heel saai, en bij Nederlands kregen we te horen dat we morgen een SO zouden hebben. Jippie…

Toen het eindelijk tijd was voor lunch stond Mike weer bij het lokaal te wachten en nam hij mijn tas weer mee terwijl ik met mijn krukken naar de kantine hobbelde.

Toen we in de kantine waren vroeg Mike wat ik wilde hebben en ging het ook voor me halen terwijl ik naar onze standaardtafel toeliep. Daar aangekomen zag ik dat Angela er weer was.

"Hee, Angela, ben je al weer beter?" "Ja," antwoordde ze, "de griep was een 24-uursziekte, en ik had er alleen gisteren en eergisteren echt heel erg veel last van. Het schijnt te heersen op het moment, want Ben heeft er nu ook last van, maar volgens hem moest ik vandaag tóch naar school, hoewel ik bij hem wilde blijven."

Mike ging naast me zitten en duwde gelijk mijn dienblad naar me. "Hier, de helft is voor jou.". Ik pakte mijn portemonnee om Mike geld terug te geven voor het betalen van mijn lunch, maar toen ik het geld naar hem toe schoof schoof hij het weer terug met de mededeling "Ik hoef het geld niet, het meeste was toch voor mij" en een knipoog. Ik pakte een appel van het dienblad en Mike en ik begonnen te praten met Angela en andere mensen aan onze tafel.

Tijdens Biologie zat ik weer alleen, en miste ik de aanwezigheid van Edward toch wel een beetje en merkte ik dat ik toch steeds meer aan hem begon te denken. De les ging nog steeds over mitose, meiose en genetica, maar ik wist het meeste al dus ik bleef gewoon een beetje in mijn schrift tekenen.

Toen gym begon zei Coach Clapp dat ik weer gewoon aan de kant moest gaan zitten en toen begon ik wat huiswerk te maken voor Wiskunde en las ik mijn boek voor Engels. Net als gisteren merkte ik de hele tijd dat ik naar Mike begon te kijken, maar wanneer ik dat doorhad ging ik snel weer aan mijn huiswerk.

Na gym reden Mike en ik weer naar mijn huis en toen we bij mijn deur stonden gaf hij me weer een kus op mijn wang en liep hij terug naar zijn auto.

"Tot half 6", riep hij nog over zijn schouder, en hij stapte in en reed weg, terwijl ik hem nazwaaide.

Toen ik binnen was ging ik gelijk aan mijn Biologiehuiswerk verder en kwam ik er achter dat het toch iets lastiger was dan verwacht en was ik blij dat ik nog wat aantekeningen had gemaakt rond alle tekeningen. Nadat ik ook voor Nederlands goed had geleerd keek ik naar de klok en zag ik dat het al half 6 was, dus ik begon aan het avondeten –salade met gebakken aardappeltjes en biefstuk- en dekte ik snel de tafel. Toen Charlie thuis was was het al 6 uur en was het eten net klaar en had ik tussen het koken door nog snel mijn kleren voor vanavond klaargelegd: een leuke donkerblauwe jurk die tot net onder mijn knieën kwam en één afgetrapte AllStar (aangezien mijn andere been dus nog steeds in het gips zat).

Om tien voor half 7 waren we klaar met eten, en tijdens het eten had ik Charlie al verteld over mijn date met Mike, waar hij heel blij mee was, omdat hij Edward nooit echt mocht. Daarom vond Charlie het ook niet erg om af te moeten wassen en ging ik zo snel mogelijk weer naar boven om me om te kleden.

De bel ging om precies half 7 en toen ik de deur opende werd ik begroet met een Mike die extra zijn best had gedaan om er netjes uit te zien, en een boeket orchideeën. Orchideeën staan voor schoonheid en liefde, en op een eerste date is het natuurlijk veiliger en minder overweldigend dan rozen, en ik ben toch geen rozentype.

Ik pakte het boeket aan en rook het, en het de bloemen roken echt heerlijk.

"Wacht even, Mike, en kom maar even binnen omdat ik de bloemen nu even in een vaas moet zetten", zei ik, en ik ging met één kruk in mijn linkerhand en de orchideeën in mijn rechterhand naar de keuken om snel een vaas te pakken en de bloemen er in te doen, maar Charlie had het al gezien en had al een vaas gepakt en gevuld met water. "Heel veel plezier meisje, en zorg er voor dat je op tijd thuis bent." "Is goed, pap", antwoordde ik, en ik gaf hem een kus op zijn wang en liep naar de woonkamer, waar Mike op de bank zat te wachten. Toen hij me weer binnen zag komen kreeg hij weer een grijns op zijn gezicht en vroeg hij: "Zo, klaar om mensen vermoord te zien worden?"

"Ja joh", grinnikte ik, en we liepen samen rustig naar zijn auto.

* * *

**A/N: Ja mensen, ik weet het, het is al weer 5 dagen geweest, maar hier is het dan: de volgende update en de eerste keer dat Mike Bella om een date vroeg! Ze zei ja! Kan je het geloven?! Ikzelf had de eerste date nog niet zo snel en op die manier gepland, maar heb al weer steeds meer ideeën voor dit verhaal, en als ik schrijf gebeuren er dingen die zelfs _ik_ niet kan voorspellen!**

**In de bioscoop gaan we trouwens 2 mensen ontmoeten! Wie? Nou, dat zien we de volgende keer!**

**Hihi, ik vind het zó leuk om dingen te weten die jullie niet weten ;D**

**School gaat nu wel aardig; de Q-week (proefwerkweek) is al weer voorbij, en alles komt nu langzaam maar zeker weer op gang, dus dit weekend heb ik haast geen huiswerk, maar het gaat allemaal nog wel _iets_ hectischer worden, maar weet dat ik probeer om minstens 1 keer per week een nieuw hoofdstuk te posten.**

**Btw, van reviews wordt ik zo vrolijk! Als ik er morgen 2 kan krijgen, krijgen jullie weer een update, en het zal denk ik niet zo moeilijk zijn, want op de statuspagina staat dat er 5 dagen geleden 28 mensen waren die het nieuwe hoofdstuk lazen! Wow mensen!**

**Met anonieme reviews bedoel ik natuurlijk niet eens per sé mensen die een account hebben en niet willen laten weten dat ze mijn verhaal volgen, maar _vooral_ mensen die géén account hebbenm aar wel kunnen reviewen.**

**Groetjes allemaal, en hopelijk morgen weer een update!**

**(Aaaah, het is al twaalf uur 's nachts! Wat doe ik toch wel niet allemaal voor jullie! Trusten mensen!)**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

De parkeerplaats ven de bioscoop was heel rustig, er stonden maar ongeveer tien auto's, maar we waren dan ook nog wel te vroeg aangekomen, aangezien het nu half 8 was en de film om 8 uur pas begon.

Het moment dat ze de bioscoop in liepen stopte Mike met lopen en legde zijn hand op mij hand om me ook te laten stoppen met lopen. Toen ik naar hem keek zag ik dat hij naar één bepaalde richting aan het staren was, en dus volgde ik zijn blik en wat ik zag schokte me hevig. Bij de popcornbar stonden twee figuren.

"Is dat…" vroeg ik aan niemand in het bijzonder.

"Ja,", antwoordde Mike. "het is Jessica met haar nieuwe vriendje."

Ik kon niet zien met wie het was dat Jessica stond te zoenen, maar het zag er best wel smerig uit. Ze was de arme jongen helemaal aan het aflebberen. "Jakkes!" riepen Mike en ik tegelijkertijd uit.

Gelukkig hoorden ze ons niet, en liepen wij snel naar de balie toe, waar we twee kaartjes voor de film kochten.

Ineens hoorde ik een nasale stem achter ons op het moment dat Mike voor onze kaartjes betaalde.

"Hee, Mikey! Wat leuk dat je hier ook bent!" Daarna keek ze naar mij, en sneerde ze met afgunst in haar stem "Oh! En jij bent er ook! Wat leuk…"

Terwijl Jessica aan het razen en tieren was over hoe vreselijk ik was keek ik naar de jongen die naast haar stond. Hij kwam me vaag bekend voor, maar ik kon me niet herinneren wie het precies was.

Hij had een echt indiaans uiterlijk, met een gekleurde huid, lang zwart haar dat ik een staart in zijn nek lag en hij was behoorlijk lang en gespierd.

Ik keek weer naar Jessica, die erover bezig was over 'hoe Bella haar vriendje had afgepakt'. Toen Jessica 'Bella' zei zag ik in mijn ooghoek dat de jongen gelijk naar mij keek en vroeg: "Bella? Bella Swan?"

Ik herkende de stem meteen. Het was iets zwaarder en iets heser dan de vorige keer dat ik het hoorde, maar ik wist gelijk wie het was.

"Jacob Black? Ben jij dat?" vroeg ik hem. "Ja,", antwoordde hij, "ik besloot vanavond met mijn vriendin naar de film te gaan, naar die nieuwe horrorfilm, en jullie?"

Ik keek naar Mike,en hij zag er uit alsof hij op dit moment al in een horrorfilm zat, met de manier hoe Jessica al weer met hem flirtte.

"Ja, wij ook", antwoordde ik een beetje aanwezig aan Jacob, terwijl ik naar Mike en Jessica keek. Ik had best wel medelijden met Jacob, omdat hij zo'n irritante vriendin had, maar ja, als hij haar leuk vind kan ik er niks aan doen!

Jacob zag kennelijk waar ik naar keek en fluisterde in mijn oor, "Ja, dat doet ze nou bij elke jongen, maar ik vind het niet zo storend omdat we een open relatie hebben."

Hij zei het met een dubbele mening die aangaf dat hij dus ook met mij kon zijn, maar ik was echt niet in hem geïnteresseerd, dus ik vertelde hem dat ik met Mike naar de film ging als eerste date, en dat we voor zover ik wist een exclusieve relatie hadden.

Mike en ik waren nu dan nog wel gewoon vrienden; dat wil zeggen hele goede vrienden die voor het eerst samen op een date gingen en gingen kijken of er een relatie uit zou kunnen komen, maar dat hoefde Jake niet te weten, want ik vond hem echt niet leuk.

Ik keek snel weg van Jacob toen ik dat gezegd had en pakte snel Mike's hand vast, hoewel dat nog wel lastig ging met mijn krukken. Mike keek weer naar mij met opluchting op zijn gezicht en hij vertelde Jessica en Jacob dat we de filmzaal ik gingen.

Toen we door de deur van de zaal liepen keek ik achterover en zag ik tot mijn schrik dat Jake en Jessica achter ons aan liepen. O jee, Jacob zei al dat ze ook naar de horrorfilm zouden gaan.

Mike zag ze niet en samen liepen we helemaal naar de bovenste rij stoelen in de bioscoop: de loveseats. Ik had nog wel een beetje moeite om de trap op te komen, maar toen we gingen zitten zag ik dat Jessica en Jake ook naar onze rij gingen, en ze hadden het lef om naast ons te gaan zitten!

Toen het licht van de zaal uit ging en de film begon begonnen mijn twee beste vrienden (_sarcasme, je bent mijn grote vriend_) weer te zoenen. Als je een horrorfilm kijkt waar mensen met kettingzagen en machinegeweren worden vermoord en je in je rechteroor alleen maar gesmak en speekseloverdracht hoort is dat toch vrij storend, en toen ik naar links keek zag ik dat Mike er precies hetzelfde over dacht als ik, want zijn gezicht zag er uit alsof hij ging kotsen; hij was helemaal groen, en ik dacht niet dat het door de film kwam, aangezien die best wel nep was.

Toen het eindelijk pauze was, na de anderhalf uur lang durende marteling, gingen Mike en ik 'popcorn halen', tenminste, dat is wat we onze vrienden vertelden die elkaars tong aan het inslikken waren, en toen we in de foyer aankwamen liepen we niet naar de popcornbar, maar haastten we ons naar de deur en sprintten we vrijwel naar de auto, nou ja, voor zover ik dat met krukken kon in ieder geval.

Toen we in de auto zaten begonnen we allebei te lachen. "Nou, dat was apart", grinnikte Mike, en ik moest het wel met hem eens zijn, want van de film hebben we vrij weinig kunnen zien. Toen ik naar hem keek zag ik dat hij zijn gezonde kleur weer terug had en dat hij niet meer zo groen was. Ik was blij dat de buitenlucht heb goed deed.

De autorit terug naar Forks was rustig, naast natuurlijk grapjes af en toe over hoe vreemd en irritant Jessica en Jacob waren.

Toen we de oprit op reden keek ik naar Mike, die in de bestuurdersstoel zat, en zei ik zachtjes: "Mike, naast de desastreuze stoelkeuze vond ik het een hele leuke avond."

Mike stapte uit de auto en liep naar mijn kant, waar hij de deur openmaakte, zijn hand uitstak zodat ik hem aan kon nemen, en hij vertelde me dat hij het ook een leuke avond vond. Hij deed snel de deur van de achterbank open en pakte er voor mij mijn krukken uit.

Hij liep met me mee naar de deur, en op de portiek pakte hij mijn handen vast, en leunde steeds dichter naar me toe.

_Oh God, Oh God! Gaat hij me zoenen? Ik hoop dat hij het doet! Oooh, hij komt steeds dichterbij!_

Ik ging zelf ook steeds dichter naar hem toe leunen en op het moment dat onze lippen elkaar raakten kon ik nergens meer aan denken, naast het hemelse gevoel. Ik vergat alle gedachten over Edward, Jessica, Jacob en ik vergat zelfs om adem te halen.

Het was niks zoals het smerige geklefbek dat we in de bioscoop hoorden; nee, dit was rustig, romantisch en liefdevol. We kusten voor wat wel uren leken, maar nog steeds was het te weinig. Uiteindelijk gaf Mike me nog één kus en ging hij weer rechtop staan. "Weltrusten, Bella.", fluisterde hij, en hij liep terug naar zijn auto. Ik wenste hem ook een goede nacht en ik staarde hem na totdat hij en zijn auto uit het zicht waren verdwenen.

Ik ging naar binnen, en was dolblij dat Charlie kennelijk al op bed lag, omdat hij zeker vragen zou stellen.

Boven aangekomen deed ik snel mijn pyjama aan en vlocht ik mijn haar, nadat ik mijn tanden had gepoetst en mijn make-up van mijn gezicht af had gehaald.

In bed dacht ik aan Mike en de perfecte kus en met een vredig gevoel viel ik in slaap.

* * *

**A/N: Hihi, ik heb er 400 woorden over gedaan om jullie te vertellen dat het Jacob was, maar zelf wist ik het allang 8D**

**W00T! 2 hoofdstukken in 2 dagen!**

**Veel plezier met lezen!**

**XoXo**


	8. Chapter 8

De dag erna was het woensdag, en was de week was voor de helft voorbij.

Ik volgde mijn gewone ochtendritueel, en reed met Mike mee naar school.

Tijdens de schooldag gebeurde er vrij weinig; de autorit naar school verliep net zoals die van dinsdag, en de hele dag hielden Mike en ik elkaars hand vast als het kon. In de gang merkte ik dan ook dat er heel veel mensen naar Mike en mij staarden.

Het SO Nederlands was gelukkig heel makkelijk, maar ik was toch wel blij dat ik nog had geleerd gisteren voordat Mike en ik naar de film gingen.

Jessica was tijdens de lunchpauze de hele tijd aan het opscheppen over hoe goed haar nieuwe vriendje kon zoenen (ieuw) en hoe leuk de film was. Toen ze dat zei snoof ik. Een leuke film. Juist. Alsof ze iets heeft gezien!

"Hee, Mikey en Bella, hoe vonden jullie het eind van de film?" vroeg ze op een gegeven moment. Had ze dan echt niet door dat Mike en ik in de pauze waren gevlucht? Gelukkig antwoordde Mike, want ik weet dat ik zelf nooit zo heel subtiel zou kunnen zijn geweest; "Ja, het einde was zoals verwacht: vervelende geluiden en dood en verderf." Jessica giechelde,

Tijdens Biologie begon ik weer na te denken over Edward, want ik miste hem. En dan niet alleen Edward, maar dan ook Alice, met haar eeuwige energievoorraad (letterlijk!), en Emmett's speelsheid.

Oooh, Esme's koekjes! Ik zou er alles voor doen om die nog een keer te eten.

Tijdens gym maakte ik dit keer geen huiswerk, maar keek ik een uur lang onbeschaamd naar Mike.

Ik de auto, naar mijn huis, vroeg Mike ineens: "Bella, wat zou je er van zeggen als we vanmiddag samen huiswerk zouden gaan maken?"

"Ja, da's goed", antwoordde ik, en toen we bij mij huis aan kwamen zag ik dat Charlie nog niet thuis was.

Toen we naar binnen gingen nam Mike weer zowel mijn tas als de zijne mee, en toen we binnen waren liepen we naar de keuken, en legde hij de tassen op de keukentafel.

"Mike, wil je wat te drinken?", vroeg ik. "Ja, cola graag.", antwoordde hij.

Ik pakte snel twee glazen uit de kast en vulde ze met cola. Ik zette ze op tafel en pakte de boeken voor het huiswerk van morgen uit mijn tas.

We hadden huiswerk voor Biologie, Wiskunde, Engels en Maatschappijleer.

Biologie en Maatschappijleer hadden we snel af, maar Wiskunde en Engels duurde iets langer. Voor morgen moesten we namelijk een boekverslag schrijven, en ik had het allang af, aangezien ik 'Wuthering Heights' uit mijn hoofd kende, maar Mike moest nog beginnen, dus ik hielp hem zo goed als dat ik kon, en rond 5 uur waren we allebei klaar met ons huiswerk.

Mike besloot toen ook gewoon naar huis te gaan, zodat Charlie niet boos zou kunnen worden omdat ik met een jongen alleen thuis was.

De maand ging rustig voorbij, met een standaard ritueel van naar school gaan, huiswerk maken, en zo af en toe zoenen, maar nooit meer dan dat, en de bond tussen Mike en mij werd steeds sterker.

_Begin April_

Toen ik wakker werd door mijn wekker deed ik bijna een dansje van geluk.

_Vandaag is de dag; vandaag is __**de**__ dag! Vandaag gaat het gips van mijn been en kan ik eindelijk weer normaal lopen!_

Ik keek naar buiten, en wat ik zag maakte vandaag direct de beste zaterdag _ooit_.

De zon scheen, en er was geen wolkje aan de lucht. Dit betekende dat ik een korte broek aan kon doen, zodat ze makkelijk het gips er af konden halen, zonder dat ik mijn broek uit zou moeten doen.

Ik kleedde me snel om in een zwarte korte broek die tot het midden van mijn dijen kwam, een rood shirtje, en deed één van mijn AllStars aan, en nam de andere mee.

Toen ik naar beneden ging was er niemand, en lag er een briefje van Charlie:

_Bells,_

_Nogmaals sorry dat ik er vandaag niet bij kan zijn, maar ik moet werken, dus ik kan je niet naar het  
ziekenhuis brengen. _

_Ik heb gisteren je vriendje gebeld, en hij vond het helemaal niet erg om je mee te nemen naar het  
ziekenhuis, en hij zal je ook weer naar huis brengen._

_Vergeet niet dat de afspraak bij het ziekenhuis om 13:00 uur is, en dat ik pas om 4 uur weer thuis ben._

_Liefs,_

_Je vader_

Ik was geschokt – ik wist niet dat Charlie Mike zou bellen om me naar het ziekenhuis te brengen. Ik keek snel op de klok, en zag dat het al twaalf uur was. Dat betekende dat ik had uitgeslapen, wat ik niet vaak doe.

Ik bakte als ontbijt snel een eitje, en stopte het tussen twee boterhammen die ik doormidden sneed. Op die manier had ik twee boterhammetjes met ei terwijl ik maar één eitje had gebakken. Ik kookte ook wat water, en pakte uit een keukenkastje een zakje Earl Grey en de suiker; 2 schepjes was genoeg.

Toen ik net mijn eten op had en had afgewassen, ging de bel, en pakte ik voor de allerlaatste keer mijn krukken uit het hoekje in de keuken, en liep ik naar de deur, onderweg mijn winterjas uit Phoenix pakkend; een jas die hier makkelijk als zomerjas gebruikt kon worden. Natuurlijk was het geen zomer, maar een warme lentedag, maar het gaat om het idee.

Ik deed de deur open, en gaf Mike een kus. Rustig aan werd het gepassioneerder, en likte Mike mijn onderlip. Ik opende mijn mond om hem binnen te laten, en daarna worstelden onze tongen met elkaar. Zijn handen gingen van mijn heupen naar mijn middel, en steeds hoger, over mijn ribben, naar mijn nek, en daarna naar mijn gezicht, en hij streelde mijn wangen liefdevol. In dezelfde tijd gingen mijn handen van zijn nek, over zijn borstkas, naar zijn kont, en in zijn achterzakken. Zo stonden we wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, gewoon van elkaar te genieten in de hal van mijn huis. Uiteindelijk stopte ik de kus door Mike nog een aantal kusjes te geven op zijn lippen, en legde ik mijn gezicht in de ruimte tussen zijn nek en zijn schouder.

Hijgend zei hij: "Wauw, wat een ontvangstcomité!", en ik knikte mijn hoofd in instemming.

Op het moment onze ademhaling niet meer zo snel ging deed ik mijn jas aan, en pakte ik mijn schoen, en liepen Mike en ik naar zijn auto toe.

Toen we in het ziekenhuis waren liepen we gelijk naar de receptie toe, en de aardige zuster vertelde dat Dr. Gerandy er zo aan kwam.

Het verwijderen van het gips was niet pijnlijk, maar wel oncomfortabel, dus ik hield de hele tijd Mike's hand vast. Toen het gips van mijn been af was werd me verteld dat ik nog wel een tijdje rustig aan moest doen, maar dat ik mijn krukken in het ziekenhuis achter kon laten. Ik trok snel mijn andere schoen aan, en vroeg ik aan Mike: "En? Wat gaan we nu doen?"

"Zullen we naar mijn huis gaan?", stelde hij voor, en ik knikte mijn hoofd aangezien het me een goed idee leek.

Op de een of andere manier belandden we op de bank in zijn woonkamer, en kwam ik er achter dat het zoenen met je vriendje vrij makkelijk is als hij je niet meteen stopt en je been niet meer in het gips zit.

"Bella,", begon Mike toen we even een pauze aan het houden waren tussen het zoenen door, "Zou je officieel mijn vriendin willen zijn?"

_Hij wil dat ik zijn vriendin ben?! Oh wow, wow wow wow! Ugh, nu klink ik net alsof ik helemaal verliefd ben._

_Ben ik dat? Ik vind hem toch gewoon leuk – ik ben toch niet verliefd?_

_Nee, ik kan niet verliefd zijn. Dat gaat niet zo snel. Maar met Edward wel… Ungh, ik weet het niet meer!_

"Ja, Mike, ik zou dolgraag je vriendin willen zijn", fluisterde ik, en ik gaf hem weer een kus.

* * *

**A/N:Oh. Em. Gee. Drie hoofdstukken in drie dagen?! Ben ik gek? Verwaarloos ik mijn schoolwerk? Ben ik hyper? Hoe kan dat nou!!!**

**Mja, ik ben hyper, ik ben gek, en schoolwerk houd ik niet zo goed bij, maar ik hou van jullie, en ik hou van het verhaal, en ik wilde gewoon schrijven...**

**Jaja, ik weet het... Een tijdssprong. Sorry. Weet alsjeblieft dat je er nog wel meer kunt verwachten, want de status is op het moment zo: Mike is 18 (ik weet niet hoe oud hij in het boek was :$); Bella is 17, en het is het op één na laatste schooljaar. Het is nu april, dus er zij nog 2,5 maanden tot de zomervakantie (die er heel snel aan komt - *hinthint*), en nog 5,5 tot Bella's verjaardag (13 September). Mike is in mijn verhaal 20 Februari jarig.**

**ZE HEBBEN MET ELKAAR! *doet een überblij dansje* w00t!**

**Nogmaals, school gaat nu hectischer worden, dus de updates zullen niet meer elke dag komen, maar ik blijf proberen, en vooral als jullie blijven reviewen! Gisteren al 17 en vandaag al 15 lezers! Ik hou van jullie!!!**

**XoXo,**

**Annie**

**ps: Ik vind Jessica x Jacob echt grappig... Nog meer fans hier? Laat het weten en review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:  
SORRY! Ik weet het, dit is een superkort hoofdstuk, maar ik heb het nu gewoon zo vreselijk druk. Ik ben al 1,5 week bezig met het zoeken naar tijd om dit af te maken, en ik heb jullie natuurlijk ook gewaarschuwd dat school vreselijk druk aan het worden is, maar ik voel me zo schuldig tegenover jullie.**

**Dit hoofdstuk is qua lengte de helft van wat ik normaal gesproken schrijf, en daarvoor bied ik mijn oprechte excuses aan, maar met Pasen kon ik niks doen omdat ik allemaal familieshit had dat ik moest doen, en daarna werd ik ziek, en nu ik beter ben is school heel erg zwaar. Voor morgen het ik heel veel huiswerk, en ik moet heel veel grote projecten inleveren en afmaken deze week. Twee leesverslagen, een filipica dat ik zelf af moet hebben; een filipica van iemand anders dat ik na moet kijken, een KCV-tekst die ik voor moet dragen, een paar SO's en een uitwisseling die er aan komt over 10 dagen.**

**Ja, ik ga dus over 10 dagen naar Rusland, en ik zal proberen vóór die tijd nog te schrijven, maar weet dat als ik daar ben dat ik ga schrijven, en daarna is het meivakantie, en dan zal ik ook schrijven, dus geen zorgen.**

**Ik wilde eigenlijk wachten met het posten van dit hoofdstuk tot ik meer had omdat het zo kort is, maar dan hadden jullie nóg langer moeten wachten, en ik had het gevoel dat ik dat niet kon maken.**

**Nogmaals: ik heb het druk, dus als ik een tijdje niet post, weet dat ik er niks aan kan doen.**

**Life's a bitch.**

* * *

_Meivakantie_

"Mike, kom, loop door, ik weet zeker waar het is, en het is niet alsof je net zo klunzig bent als ik!"

Ik trok Mike achter me aan met zijn hand, en toen hij struikelde over een tak ving ik hem en begon ik te giechelen.

"Oh, dus dat vind je grappig he?" gromde Mike, en hij begon me te omcircelen als een jager die zijn prooi besluipt. Opeens besprong hij me en hij begon me in mijn zij te prikken. Ik begon te gillen en kronkelen terwijl in probeerde te blijven staan, en riep "Hou op!" tussen het giechelen door. "Hahaha,", lachte Mike, "Ik ben de baas! Ik kietel je en ik overheers!".

Toen ik achterom keek zag ik onze eindbestemming, en op de plek was ik al 2 maanden niet geweest.

Edwards weiland.

Ik hield mijn adem in zodat ik zou stoppen met lachen, en pakte Mike's handen vast.

"Mike, kijk!", fluisterde ik. Om de een of andere reden wilde ik de vrede van de omgeving bewaren, en wilde ik de natuur niet verstoren door luid te praten.

Mike stopte met kietelen en liet me los. Hij liep langzaam en een beetje wankelend naar het weiland met wijde ogen en een verbaasde en vooral geschokte blik. Ik wist al wat hij zag, omdat het iets was waar ik verschillende keren over had gedroomd.

"Bella…", fluisterde Mike, en doordat het zo stil was kon ik hem horen, "hoe heb je dit gevonden? Het is een prachtige plek, maar het is zo ver weg van je huis! Je had wel kunnen verdwalen, of aangevallen worden door een wild beest!"

Ik pakte Mike's handen en trok hem mee naar het midden van het veld. Ik ging zitten gaf Mike's arm een rukje om aan te geven dat hij ook moest komen zitten. Hij ging meteen liggen en ik legde mijn hoofd op zijn borstkas. Het regelmatige gebonk van zijn hart ontspande me en ik keek over het veld, naar het heldergroene gras met paarse, witte en gele bloemetjes die spikkels leken vanuit mijn oogpunt.

Niet denkend begon ik met een touwtje aan Mike's T-shirt te friemelen, en Mike merkte dat ik er met mijn hoofd niet helemaal bij was. "Bells, wat is er?", vroeg hij bezorgd. "Oh, niks," antwoordde ik, "Ik ben gewoon aan het denken aan wat goede herinneringen die ik aan deze plek heb…"

En ik had ook goede herinneringen aan het veld. Het was immers de plek waar ik Edward voor het eerst in het zonlicht had gezien. Zijn huid glinsterde alsof er duizenden diamanten in gezet waren. Hij was prachtig. Oogverblindend.

Maar nu was ik hier met Mike.

Ik ging half op hem liggen en begon hem zachte en kleine kusjes te geven over zijn borst, zijn nek en zijn gezicht. Overal, behalve zijn lippen. "Bellaaaaaa", kreunde hij, "Kus me nou gewoon!"

Ik giechelde en bleef zijn nek en gezicht kussen, terwijl Mike de hele tijd met zijn gezicht draaide in de hoop mijn lippen te vangen. Uitendelijk had hij er kennelijk genoeg van, want hij pakte mijn heupen vast en draaide me om in het gras zodat ik met mijn rug op het gras lag en Mike boven mij hing.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Je weet toch wel dat je me niet zo moet plagen, of niet?" gromde hij zachtjes, en hij viel mijn lippen aan.

De zon brak plotseling door de wolken en baadde mij en Mike in heerlijke warmte. Ik keek naar het gezicht van Mike, en vooral in zijn diepblauwe ogen, en had mezelf nooit kunnen stoppen de woorden te zeggen, en dat was gewoon omdat het de waarheid was.

"Mike, kijk me eens aan."

Ik tilde zijn hoofd met twee handen zo op dat hij recht in mijn ogen keek en zodat onze lippen slechts millimeters van elkaar waren verwijderd.

"Ik hou van je." zuchtte ik, en kuste zijn lippen zachtjes.

Mike trok zich terug met een geschokte blik op zijn gezicht. Ik schrok en probeerde onder hem weg te kruipen, want kennelijk voelde hij niet hetzelfde voor mij, maar tot mijn verbazing veranderde zijn gehele gezichtsuitdrukking in eentje van adoratie, en hij kuste me en legde zijn hoofd naast mijn oor en hij mompelde. Het was zacht, maar zijn stem was gevuld met emotie.

"Ik hou ook van jou, Bella."

* * *

**A/N**  
**Was het hoofdstuk een beetje goed? Ik hoop het.**

**Hopelijk tot snel!**

**XoXo**

**~Annie**


	10. Chapter 10

Gala-avond

Ik haalde de diepdonkerblauwe, op de knie hangende halterjurk uit de kledingzak die in de kast hing. Hij had een hele lage rug en heel veel laagjes in de rok. Ik pakte ook de zwarte ballerina's uit de schoenendoos waar ze nog in zaten en legde het geheel voorzichtig op mijn bed.

Het was de avond van het gala, en ik had al vroeg gegeten omdat Mike me om 7 uur op zou komen halen. Het was nu 5 uur en ik moest nog heel veel dingen doen qua voorbereiding. Ik had dus mijn jurk en schoenen al klaar liggen, en in de badkamer bij de spiegel lag al make-up: mascara, eyeliner, oogschaduw, lipgloss, en ook lagen er al haarkrullers op de gootsteen.

Ik liep al denkende naar de badkamer en deed hem op slot toen ik binnen was. Ik zou niet willen dat Charlie binnen zou komen terwijl ik in een handdoek zit of aan het douchen ben.

Ik zette het warme water aan en legde mijn kleren op de deksel op de wc-bril.

Toen ik mijn haar waste begon ik weer na te denken over het moment dat Mike me uit vroeg naar het Gala…

_~Flashback~_

_Mike deed al de hele ochtend een beetje vreemd, en toen hij me mee uitvroeg om vanavond uit eten te gaan gedroeg hij zich vreselijk nerveus. Ik vroeg me af wat er aan de hand kon zijn. Hij wilde het toch niet uit gaan maken ofzo?!_

'_s Avonds haalde Mike me op om naar Port Angeles te gaan en tijdens de hele autorit was hij vreselijk rustig, en door de gespannen stilte tussen ons werd ook ik vreselijk nerveus en begon ik met de naad van mijn broek te friemelen._

_Toen we in het restaurant aankwamen leek het of er langzaam maar zeker iets meer leven in Mike kwam en praatten we een beetje over hoe school was gegaan die dag en ook al een beetje over de zomervakantie die over 2 weken begon._

_Tijdens het dessert hebben we elkaar ijs gevoerd. Het was iets heel romantisch, al was het maar ijs. Mike morste een beetje slagroom op mijn mondhoek, en toen ik een servetje wou pakken om het af te doen stilde hij mijn hand en leunde naar mij toe om het eraf te kussen. Ik begon een beetje te giechelen en begon Mike serieus terug te zoenen. We hoorde achter ons iemand hoesten en toen ik omkeek stond de serveerster er met de rekening en begon ze ons te bepreken dat dit een familierestaurant was en dat dit soort gedrag niet acceptabel was. Mike betaalde –hoewel ik protesteerde- snel de rekening, en we reden weer naar Forks._

_Toen hij me bij mij thuis naar de deur toe liep gaf hij me een zachte kus en vroeg "Bella, wil jij misschien met mij naar het Gala gaan? Ik weet dat je niet zo van dansen houdt, maar ik zou het geweldig vinden als je met mij zou gaan." Toen hij dit had gezegd leek het alsof er een heel gewicht van zijn schouders af was en glimlachte ik naar het en antwoordde "Ja, ik zou dolgraag met jou naar het Gala gaan."_

_We spraken snel kleine details zoals de tijd af en met een grote grijns op mijn gezicht ging ik naar bed._

_~Einde Flashback~_

Ik waste snel mijn lijf en scheerde mijn benen, en toen alle zeep uit mijn haar en van me af was stapte ik uit de douche en sloeg ik een handdoek om me heen. Mijn haar wreef ik droger met een tweede handdoek zodat het niet meer lekte, en ik kamde het snel uit.

Ik pakte de ijzeren krullers die je in je haar op moet warmen en draaide ze onder in mij haar. Met de haardroger droogde ik mijn haar zodat het helemaal droog was en warmde ik de krullers op zodat alleen de onderkant mooi los gekruld was. Met clipjes zette ik het haar dat in mijn gezicht zat vast in mijn haarlijn zodat het simpel maar elegant was en haalde ik de krullers uit mijn haar. Ik spuitte wat haarlak op mijn haar zodat het de hele nacht goed zou blijven zitten en begon aan mijn make-up. Dunne donkerblauwe eyelinerlijntjes om mijn ogen en zwarte waterproof mascara op mijn wimpers. Mijn ogen leken nu veel groter en mooier, en toen ik de glimmende lipgloss op mijn lippen deed lachte ik tevreden in de spiegel.

Ik pakte deodorant en parfum uit het medicijnkastje en haalde mijn kleren van de wc-bril af, en liep weer terug naar mijn kamer.

Ik spoot deo op en deed mijn jurk aan zonder bh, want dat zou je bij de lage rug en de halster zien, en dat is niet mooi.

Toen ik mijn schoenen aan had gedaan spoot ik wat parfum op en liep ik met mijn tasje naar beneden. Charlie had vannacht nachtdienst, dus hij zou geen foto kunnen maken van Mike en mij.

Ik voelde me best wel zenuwachtig voor vanavond. Het was toch wel het gala, en ik kan helemaal niet dansen. Jeetje, ik kan niet eens over een gladde vloer lopen zonder over lucht te struikelen! Dat was natuurlijk ook de reden dat ik ballerina's aan had gedaan: als ik hakken aan zou hebben zou ik mijn nek breken….

Ik pakte in de keuken een glas water om de zenuwen tegen te gaan, en toen ik hem half leeg had ging de bel. Dat zou Mike moeten zijn! Ik gooide snel de rest van het water terug in de gootsteen en zette het glas er in zodat ik het zou afwassen wanneer ik er tijd voor had. Ik rende/huppelde naar de deur en toen ik hem open smeet kwam ik ook in oog te staan met mijn vriendje. Mijn Mike.

"Bella!" riep hij vrolijk, en pakte me op voor een knuffel en draaide me rond. Ik begon te lachen en sloeg hem zachtjes. "Laat me los, Mike", giechelde ik zachtjes.

Mike zette me weer neer en legde zijn arm om mijn middel. "En? Ben je er klaar voor?" vroeg hij terwijl hij me naar zijn auto leidde. "Ja hoor," zei ik, en ik knikte mijn hoofd om te laten zien dat ik het meende. Ik ging op mijn tenen staan en gaf Mike een klein kusje op zijn mond en sloeg mijn armen om hem heen.

"Je ziet er prachtig uit Bella", zei Mike met een adorerend gezicht. Ik bloosde en bedacht me opeens dat ik nog niet eens had gezien wat Mike aan had. Ik bekeek hem goed en voor de grap liep ik ook een rondje om hem heen. Ik knikte toen ik een volle cirkel had gemaakt waarderend en gaf Mike weer een kus. "Je bent geslaagd!" riep ik uit, "Je ziet er goed genoeg uit om me mee te nemen."

Ik lachte weer en Mike begon me een beetje te kietelen. "Nou nou, zo is het wel genoeg hè?" grinnikte hij. Zijn toon werd iets serieuzer toen ik rilde door de kou en hij sloeg zijn armen om me heen; "Kom, ga maar snel in de auto, het is hier stervenskoud, en als je alleen maar een jurk aan hebt moet je niet te lang buiten blijven staan!"

Toen we naar school reden waren we de hele tijd grapjes aan het maken ten koste van de ander. Vanzelfsprekend kwamen we dan ook relaxed en uiterst vrolijk op school aan.

Mike hielp me uit de auto en hield mijn hand vast toen we het gymgebouw in liepen. Het was van binnen echt prachtig versierd! Overal hing roodgekleurd crêpepapier en er hingen gouden en zilveren slingers. Er was aan de linkerkant een tafel met een grote voorraad punch en veel frisdrank en chips. Aan de rechterkant stond een DJ die ik al snel herkende als Eric Yorkie plaatjes te draaien. Het hele middenstuk van de gymzaal –en ik verzeker je, die is gigantisch- was omgetoverd tot een geweldige dansvloer met lichteffecten en geweldige muziek.

Op de dansvloer zag ik (tot mijn grote verassing) Jacob en Jessica dansen.

Nou ja, dansen?

Ze waren elkaar, alweer, helemaal aan het aflebberen.

Ik stootte Mike zachtjes aan en knikte mijn hoofd in hun richting terwijl ik fluisterde "Hee, hadden die twee het vorige week niet met elkaar uitgemaakt?"

"Ja", fluisterde hij terug, "maar dat doet Jessica toch altijd? Pas trouwens wel op voor die Jacob; ik heb een slecht gevoel over hem…"

Ik knikte mijn hoofd en Mike gaf we een kus op mijn voorhoofd voordat hij me naar de dranktafel leidde.

Angela stond daar al, en ze waarschuwde ons snel; "Jongens, jullie moeten niet van de punch drinken, want Jacob heeft er alcohol bij gedaan en we mogen volgens de wet nog niet drinken… Oh ja, Tyler Crowley is al vreselijk dronken, dus pas een beetje op voor hem!"

We bedankten Angela voor de informatie en Mike pakte zowel voor mij als voor hem een bekertje met cola. Toen we het op hadden ging hij voor me staan met een uitgestrekte hand, en de vraag "Wil je met me dansen?"

Ik liet me naar de dansvloer leiden door mijn vriendje en in het midden aangekomen draaide hij me rond en viel ik tegen hem aan doordat ik mijn evenwicht verloor. "Sorry Mike", fluisterde ik vernederd. Mike drukte zijn lippen op de mijne en al snel werd het een vurige kus. Mike zei met een speelse glimlach "Je hoeft geen 'sorry' te zeggen, want ik kreeg je precies waar ik je hebben wilde. In mijn armen."

Ik lachte ademloos en omhelsde Mike terwijl we heen en weer wiegden op de melancholische muziek.

How do you tell an angel  
That you don't believe in God?  
Why do I feel  
Like such a stranger  
I look around  
I look around  
And all my friends are gone

But oh would you be me?  
Because I would be you  
Oh you'd be happy  
Only if you wanted to  
And how would you treat me?  
Because I would treat you  
Oh you'd be happy  
Only if you wanted to

Na nog een aantal rustige liedjes ging ik op mijn tenen staan en fluisterde ik in Mike's oor dat ik even naar de wc moest.

Toen ik daar was leegde ik snel mijn blaas en herstelde ik mijn make-up een beetje, aangezien het een beetje was uitgelopen en mijn ogen er uit zagen alsof ik een wasbeer was.

Toen ik de wc-ruimte uit stapte en door de gangen weer naar de zaal toe liep werd er ineens een hand op mijn mond gedrukt en werd ik door twee sterke armen meegesleept. Ik raakte in paniek en begon wild te bewegen en te proberen uit de ijzeren greep te komen. Ik probeerde ook te schreeuwen, maar al het geluid werd gedempt door de stinkende hand die nog steeds om mijn mond zat. Ik maakte mezelf helemaal slap en haalde even geen adem meer zodat degene die mij mee probeerde te nemen in paniek raakte. Mijn doel werd al snel bereikt, want zodra mijn kidnapper door had dat ik niet meer reageerde legde hij me snel neer en ging boven me hangen. Ik kon de stinkende adem die naar alcohol rook op mijn gezicht voelen en hield mijn ogen rustig dicht.

Ik vroeg me af wie het kon zijn, en het antwoord werd snel gegeven toen mijn ontvoerder vingers op mijn hals legde en wanhopig riep "Jess, kom helpen! Ze reageert niet meer!"

Hmmm, dus Jessica zat in het complot. Maar die stem, is dat niet…

"Jake, neem haar dan mee! Haalt ze nog adem, want dan is het goed!"

Jacob en Jessica. Ik had het kunnen weten. Het perverse stel probeerde me al een hele tijd bij ze in bed te krijgen, maar dat wilde ik niet; ik had een hekel aan die twee. Maar om zover te gaan als mij ontvoeren had ik nooit kunnen bedenken!

Ik hield mijn adem weer in zodat Jacob mijn adem niet zou kunnen voelen als ik ademhaalde en hij raakte nu werkelijk in paniek. Hij pakte me op met één arm onder mijn benen en één arm onder mijn rug, en ik hoorde dat we weer dichter bij de zaal kwamen omdat de muziek luider werd.

"Jess, we zeggen tegen Mike dat ze was ingestort en ik haar vond, oké?" riep hij verstrooid.

Hmm, goed plan. Jammer dat ik nog helemaal bij bewustzijn ben…

"Bella? BELLA!!!" hoorde ik Mike wanhopig roepen. De angst in zijn stem wilde mij gelijk weer laten zien dat ik in orde was, maar ik wilde eerst dat Jacob en Jessica hun deel speelden.

"Sorry Mike", zei Jacob met een toon in zijn stem die werkelijk berouwvol klonk, "Ik vond haar, ingestort, bij de wc's, en ze reageerde nergens op. Ook kon ik haar geen adem voelen halen. Het spijt me."

Ik werd weer op de grond gelegd en rook ineens Mike's heerlijke geur; zeep en jongen. Een perfecte combinatie. Ik voelde zijn handen op mijn gezicht en een glimlach verscheen op mijn gezicht. Ik deed mijn ogen open en omhelsde Mike. "Lieverd,", fluisterde ik, "ze wilden me meenemen, en dit was de enige manier dat ik ze tegen kon houden. Sorry dat ik je heb laten schrikken. Ik hou van je."

Mike zoende me weer heftig en ik kon voelen dat hij opgelucht was. Toen hij zich terugtrok keek ik over zijn schouder en zag dat Jessica en Jacob er heel ongemakkelijk stonden. Het verbaasde me dat ze niet waren gevlucht ofzo. Mike keek om en zag waar ik naar keek en vroeg "Zal ik hem neerhalen?"

Ik knikte simpelweg en ging rechtop zitten terwijl Mike opstond en liep dreigend naar de twee onruststokers.

Toen hij voor Jake stond bracht hij zijn gezicht centimeters weg van dat van dat van Jacob en sprak grommend "Als jij nou nog één keer aan mijn Bella komt, of als je ook maar het _idee_ krijgt dat je haar pijn wil doen, dan zal ik je vinden, en als ik het niet doe, dan vind Charlie je wel. Wees gewaarschuwd."

Jacob knikte angstig zijn hoofd en Mike trok zijn arm terug, alleen maar om met volle kracht Jacob in zijn gezicht te slaan. Jacob verloor zijn evenwicht door de kracht en viel met een luide 'baf' op de grond, terwijl het bloed uit zijn neus overal heen spetterde.

Jessica viel op haar knieën om Jacob te helpen, maar Mike en ik liepen naar buiten, en terug naar de auto.

Toen we bij mijn huis aan kwamen en Mike me naar de deur bracht keek ik naar zijn diepe blauwe ogen en mompelde "Ehm, Mike, ehm," Mike keek me verwachtingsvol aan, "zou je vannacht misschien bij me kunnen blijven slapen? Ik ben nu een beetje bang voor Jake en mijn vader heeft nachtdienst dus hij komt voorlopig nog niet thuis. Alsjeblieft?" ik smeekte hem al bijna aan het eind, en Mike keek goed naar mijn gezicht, alsof hij naar goedkeuring zocht.

"Oké Bella, ik zal blijven slapen."

* * *

**Wat is dat nou? Een update? En hoeveel woorden? 2,500?!**

**I 3 myself :D**

**Donderdag ben ik voor een week weg, dus er zullen geen updates zijn tot de meivakantie.**

**IK HOU VAN JULLIE!**

**Ik reageer nooit op reviews, maar weet dat ze me steun geven en er voor zorgen dat ik motivatie heb om door te schrijven.**  
**Ik wilde dit hoofdstuk eigenlijk nog niet beeindigen, maar het werd al veel te lang en het is al laat :$ (mijn ouders zijn pissed D:)**

**LIEFDE!**

**X0X0**  
Annie


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Privjet!  
Sorry. Geniet.**

* * *

Zomervakantie – 20 Juli

Ik kuste mijn weg van Mike's nek naar zijn oor en beet zachtjes in zijn oorlel. Hij siste en ik kuste langzaam van zijn oor, over zijn harde kaak, naar zijn mond en nam zijn onderlip in mijn mond. Ik zoog er zachtjes op en mijn handen dwaalden over zijn gespierde buik en naar boven, en-

"Bellaaaah", kreunde Mike, "niet nu! We moeten gaan!"

"Hmmm…." Ik zuchtte, maar zwichtte. Het was tijd voor de jaarlijkse 'Familie Newton'-barbecue, en omdat ik Mike's vriendin was moest ik ook mee.

Oh jee…

Ik ben nooit écht aan zijn ouders voorgesteld. Zijn moeder, Karen, kende me immers al omdat ik voor haar werkte in de buitensportzaak die ze in bezit had en zijn vader was nooit thuis. Hij was altijd op zakenreis, en daarom heb ik hem nog nooit ontmoet.

Vandaag zou daar verandering in brengen.

Ik was vandaag bij Mike blijven slapen zodat ik er de hele dag zou zijn, en er waren al een aantal familieleden binnengekomen, maar ik durfde nog niet naar beneden te gaan en leidde mezelf af met Mike.

Charlie vond het nooit erg als ik bij Mike bleef logeren, wat dus heel anders was dan toen ik nog met Edward had. Na de geweldige nacht na het Gala bleef Mike regelmatig bij mij slapen en ik bij hem. We hebben met Charlie wel het ongemakkelijke 'Bloemetjes en bijtjes'-gesprek gehad, maar verder respecteerde hij ons en heeft hij geen vragen meer gesteld.

"Bellaaah", kreunde Mike nog een keer, "ik vind wat je nu aan het doen bent heel fijn, maar ik wil je voorstellen aan mijn familie, en dat lukt niet als we op mijn kamer zitten!"

Ik ging op mijn hurken voor Mike zitten en keek naar het deken dat op zijn bed lag. Het patroon waren allemaal zwarte, grijze en rode lijntjes en in volgde er een aantal met mijn wijsvinger.

"Mike," begon ik zachtjes, "Ik durf niet." Ik keek hem recht in zijn blauwe ogen en gelijk weer naar beneden. "Ik ben bang dat jouw familie me niet mag, of dat ze me niet goed genoeg vinden voor jou, en ik vind het allemaal gewoon heel eng dat ik nu zo veel mensen ga ontmoeten."

Mijn vriendje zuchtte zachtjes en tilde mijn hoofd een beetje op met zijn wijsvinger onder mijn kin, en ik keek weer in zijn ogen. Hij gaf me een zachte kus op mijn lippen en fluisterde zachtjes in mijn oor.

"Bella, hoe kunnen ze niet van jou houden? Je bent een geweldige persoon, en je maakt mensen vrolijk door alleen al bij de in de buurt te zijn! Je bent lief, slim, en ongelofelijk mooi. Maak je maar geen zorgen, want je kan geen slechtere indruk op ze maken als wat Jessica deed vorig jaar! "

Na zijn woorden lachte ik een beetje. Mike had mij, nadat hij me had uitgenodigd, verteld over het desastreuze familiefeest van vorig jaar. Hij had toen met Jessica, en het lukte haar niet van de mannen op het feest af te blijven. In plaats van dat ze klef en lief was met Mike heeft ze geprobeerd verschillende Newtons te zoenen en in bed te krijgen. Toen ik dit hoorde schoot ik al in de lach, maar Mike kon een aantal van de gevallen nog met veel details beschrijven. Zo was er bijvoorbeeld neef Kevin. Toen Jessica hem zag rende ze naar hem to en besprong ze hem met de intentie hem te zoenen. Kevin schrok zich natuurlijk kapot –dat zou ik ook doen: stel je voor dat een enge kauwgomkauwende feeks op je af komt rennen!- en duwde haar op de grond. Jessica zag dit als een uitnodiging en probeerde Kevin's broek los te maken, terwijl de hele familie verbijsterd stond te kijken en Kevin probeerde de gemanicuurde vingers van Jessica los te wurmen.

Ik was wel heel benieuwd naar Kevin, vooral na dit verhaal!

Ik giechelde en Mike pakte mijn hand om me van zijn bed af te trekken. Toen ik stond keek ik nog even in de spiegel en raakte meteen in paniek.

"Mike! Zijn deze kleren wel goed?" Ik keek naar de bloedrode blouse en de zwarte spijkerbroek die ik aanhad. Ik kamde mijn haar met mijn vingers en probeerde mijn kleren perfect te doen. Mike deed zijn arm om mijn middel en omhelsde me.

"Lieverd, je zit er perfect uit. Maak je nou maar geen zorgen, dan gaan we naar beneden, oké?" Ik knikte en liet me door Mike naar de woonkamer leiden. Vlak voordat we bij de deur waren zag ik Karen ineens en ze liep snel naar ons toe. "Oh, Bella, Mike, goed dat ik jullie nu even zie! De helft van de familie is er al, en een aantal zit in de tuin te kletsen en te drinken, en de anderen zitten in de woonkamer. Bella, maak je geen zorgen, ze gaan dol op je zijn!"

Ik bloosde en Mike kneep geruststellend in mijn hand. Ik glimlachte naar hem en bedankte zijn moeder. Samen, hand-in-hand, liepen we de woonkamer in. Er zaten zo'n 7 mensen, en allemaal met blond haar. Sommigen hadden krullen, sommigen stijl haar, en sommigen wit of grijs haar, maar het was duidelijk dat dit Mike's vader's kant van de familie was; Karen blondeerde immers haar haar.

Ik voelde me direct weer nerveus, als enige brunette, maar ineens was het stil en zagen Mike's familieleden ons. Ik bloosde door al de aandacht en kroop dicht tegen Mike aan. Toen ik omhoog keek zag ik dat Mike glimlachte en ik volgde zijn blik.

In de hoek, vlak bij de deur, stond een jongen van een jaar of 15, met rossig, blond haar, en het leek alsof hij van de aardbodem wilde verdwijnen. Ik vroeg me af waarom hij zo keek, maar toen klikte het ineens.

"Hoi Kevin," zei ik met een vriendelijke glimlach op mijn gezicht. Hij keek me verbaasd aan en stotterde, "J-Jij bent t-toch niet Jessica?"

Ik barstte in het lachen uit en liep rustig, met een uitgestrekte hand naar hem toe.

"Hoi Kevin, ik ben Bella", stelde ik me voor. Met een trillende hand schudde hij de mijne en fluisterde "jij hebt ook bruin haar, maar je bent mooier".

Mike stond achter me en sloeg zijn armen om me heen zodat zijn handden op mijn buik rustten. "Ja," zei hij, "en ze is helemaal van mij." Hij kuste me boven op mijn hoofd en Kevin knikte met zijn hoofd.

"Ik ga naar buiten", zei hij, en hij liep snel weg.

Mike fluisterde in mijn oor "Kevin vindt je al mooi, nu kijken wat de rest van de familie van je vindt."

Ik ben netjes aan iedereen voorgesteld en volgens Mike was zijn familie gek op me.

Toen de barbecues warm waren gingen Mike's vader, Kevin's vader en Karen's broer allemaal om één bbq staan en het vlees verzorgen. Toen ik nét een hamburger had gekregen keek ik naar de rand van de tuin, die aan het bos grensde, en zag ik een flits van iets wits met brons.

Wacht.

Wit lijf, groene kleren, brons haar?

Is dat niet…

Ik stopte meteen eraan te denken en liep naar Mike toe om mijn hamburger op te eten. Zo af en toe gaven we elkaar eten en ik genoot er heel erg van.

Af en toe dacht ik weer een vlaag brons te zien, en op een gegeven moment was ik het zat. Ik keek goed om me heen en zag dat niemand aandacht aan me besteedde, en ik glipte het bos in. Na een paar honderd meter kon ik de tuin niet meer zit en zei ik, met het volume waarmee een normaal persoon praat, "Edward? Ben jij dat?"

Ik hoorde wat geritsel achter me en draaide me snel om. Een klein zwijntje kwam uit de bosjes gekropen.

Hmmm, een varkentje. Waar doet me dat aan denken?

Varken, feestvarken? Oh! Het is 20 juli! Edward is jarig!

Toen ik al een tijdje alleen in het bos stond fluisterde ik "Gefeliciteerd" en liep ik terug naar de tuin.

Daar aangekomen kwam Mike meteen naar me toe lopen en vroeg me waarom ik alleen het bos in was gelopen.

"Ik wilde even weg van de drukte," antwoordde ik, hopend dat hij tevreden zou zijn met mijn excuus.

In de tijd dat ik in het bos was waren er al een aantel mensen vertrokken en de rest van de mensen was naar binnen gegaan. Mike en ik gingen ook en de rest van de avond hebben we gepraat over Mike's beschamende –tenminste, dat vond hij- jeugd, en 's avonds vielen we samen in slaap.

* * *

**A/N:  
Oke. Sorry. Het is 40 dagen geleden dat ik voor het laatst het gepost en dat spijt me.**

**Echt.**

**Het vorige dat ik postte was de 'Lemon' van de Gala-avond - een soort cadeautje, geschreven de avond voor dat ik naar Russia ging. In Rusland heb ik geschreven,maar toen ik thuis was besacht ik me ineens dat het het volgende hoofdstuk was, en nu ben ik het kwijt... Grhmpf...**

**Rusland was leuk, Maatschappijleer moet deze week af (Stoute ik! Dan moet ik toch ook niet schrijven!), en ik voel me schuldig.**

**Was dit een goed hoofdstuk? Was het niet te gedetailleerd? **

**Vraagje aan jullie: hoe oud zijn jullie? Dan weet ik namelijk hoe ver ik kan gaan.**

**Bedenk: ik vergeet jullie niet, maar het kan soms een maand duren tot het volgende hoofdstuk er is, zoals we nu helaas allemaal weten. (Ahummm. Sorry...)**

**Sorry als er spellingsfouten zijn; Word vind ze niet allemaal en ik post direct als ik geschreven heb, dus soms zie ik ook genante foutjes als ik het nalees...**

**Liefde aan allen!**


	12. Chapter 12

Toen ik mijn ogen opende, merkte ik direct dat er iets niet klopte. Ik keek uit het raam, en zag tot mijn grote verbazing dat de zon scheen.

Langzaam kroop er een glimlach over mijn gezicht, en ik gooide mijn benen over de rand van mijn bed.

Ik stommelde en struikelde uit mijn bed, en nét toen ik de deurklink vast wilde pakken ging die al open.

"Oh!", hoorde ik de verbaasde uitroep van mijn vader, "Ik dacht… hoopte dat je nog sliep…"

Ik keek naar zijn handen en zag dat hij een dienblad met eten vast had.

Dat is lief… "Ik kan wel terug in bed gaan liggen", giechelde ik, en ging op de rand van mijn bed zitten.

Charlie stond nu ietwat ongemakkelijk op de drempel,en liep naar me toe.

"Nou ja, gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag," de glimlach op mijn gezicht werd nu groter, "de cadeautjes zijn van mij en je moeder, en ik zie je straks beneden wel weer."

"Dank je, pap" zei ik, en Charlie liep mijn kamer uit.

Het ontbijt was simpel, gewoon wat brood met ei, maar de cadeautjes, die ik eerst niet had gezien, namen tóch best veel plek in op het dienblad.

Ik pakte ze er van af en zette het dienblad naast me op bed.

Ik pakte snel de cadeautjes uit, en zag daarna pas echt wat het waren. Een simpele digitale camera, een fotoprinter en een fotoalbum.

Oh, nu zou ik foto's kunnen maken van mijn laatste schooljaar, voor ik naar de universiteit zou gaan.

Ik legde het opzij, at mijn ontbijt op, en ging daarna naar de badkamer voor mijn ochtendritueel. Douchen, tanden poetsen, et cetera.

Nadat ik me had aangekleed ging ik naar beneden, mét cadeautjes en dienblad, en waste de afwas af in de keuken.

Ik bedankte Charlie nogmaals voor de cadeautjes,en, plotseling, ging de deurbel.

"Dat zal je vriendje wel zijn", zei Charlie met een ruige stem, en hij gaf me mijn schooltas aan.

Ik deed er snel het fototoestel bij in, en huppelde – ja, ik huppelde, _zonder_ te struikelen – naar de deur.

Toen ik die open deed stond Mike er al te wachten, en hij omhelsde me,gaf me een kusje op het plekje onder mijn oor, en fluisterde: "Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag, schoonheid."

Ik zuchtte tevreden, en fluisterde "Dank je".

Mike pakte toen mijn bovenarmen vast, en duwde me voorzichtig van hem af.

"Ik zou dolgraag een eeuwigheid met je blijven staan op deze manier, maar we moeten naar school toe…", zei hij toen.

Ik knikte mijn hoofd, en hij gaf me toen een lieve kus op mijn lippen.

Ik kon mezelf niet bedwingen, en sloeg mijn armen om zijn nek, met mijn rechterhand duwde ik zijn hoofd dichter bij de mijne, en zoende hem ernstig.

Hij zoende me terug, maar hij zuchtte na een minuut en legde zijn voorhoofs tegen de mijne.

"We moeten _echt _naar school toe nu…" mompelde hij, en pakte mijn hand vast.

In de auto, onderweg naar school, hield hij bijna de hele tijd mijn hand vast, en wreef over mijn vingers.

De schooldag was vrij saai, we hebben heel veel foto's gemaakt, van klasgenoten, leerkrachten, de kantine, klaslokalen, en, natuurlijk, van elkaar.

Na school, toen we naar zij auto liepen, stopte hij me voordat ik in de auto kon stappen.

"Bella, ik heb een verassing voor je, maar dan moet je wel deze schoenen aan doen," zei hij, en hij reikte me een schoenendoos aan.

Er zaten wandelschoenen in, en ik keek met een verbaasde blik naar Mike, maar hij knikte zijn hoofd, en hielp me de schoenen aan te trekken.

Toen ik ze aan had gingen we in de auto zitten, en reden we richting het bos.

"Ik wandelde laatst door het bos, en toen heb ik een prachtige open plek gevonden," vertelde hij. "Hij lijkt een beetje op die plek die jij liet zien, maar dan mooier."

"En daar gaan we dan naartoe lopen?" vroeg ik, deels beangstigd vanwege mijn immer afwezige balans, en deels enthousiast omdat Mike iets speciaals voor me had gepland, maar Mike zei verder niks, omdat we bij de parkeerplaats waren aangekomen.

Hij hielp me uit de auto, haalde een picknickmand uit de achterbak, zette de auto op slot, en liep, hand in hand met mij, over een paadje naar zijn 'open plek'.

De wandelschoenen waren heel goed, en toen we op de open plek aankwamen was ik maar een paar keer gestruikeld, en had ik amper last van mijn voeten. Mike haalde een kleed uit de mand en legde die in het midden van het grasveld neer.

Het was prachtig.

Het gras was perfect groen, en de perfecte lengte, er waren overal felgekleurde bloemetjes, en de bomen waren mooi in een perfecte ronde cirkel.

In gedachten verzonken had ik niet door dat Mike voor me was gaan staan totdat hij mijn handen vastpakte en me diep in mijn ogen keek.

"Bella,", begon hij, "Je weet dat ik heel erg veel van je hou, jij ook van mij." Ik knikte mijn hoofd, en zei 'ja'.

"Ik heb hier goed over nagedacht," ging Mike verder, "En ik heb het hier ook al met je vader over gehad. We zijn nu allebei achttien, en ik weet dat het misschien een beetje vroeg is, maar we hoeven het niet meteen te doen. Ik wil gewoon dat je een ring van me draagt." Hij viel op één knie, pakte mijn rechterhand vast, en vroeg:

"Isabella Swan, wil je met me trouwen?"

Ik had heel veel kunnen zeggen. Sarcastische dingen, kleffe dingen, maar ik zei enkel "Ja."

Ik viel ook op mijn knieën, en Mike deed de ring om mijn ringvinger. Het was een simpele ring, een zilveren band met een aantal kleine diamantjes.

Het was perfect.

Mike straalde zichtbaar van geluk, hij glunderde, en pakte wat eten en drinken uit de picknickmand, zodat we konden eten, aangezien het al best wel laat was. Ik pakte mijn fototoestel uit mijn schooltas, en samen maakten Mike en ik foto's. Van elkaar, van ons samen,en van de omgeving.

"He, wat is dat?", vroeg hij toen we naar een van de foto's keken.

Op de foto zaten Mike en ik, leunend tegen elkaar, maar achter ons, in de bosjes, was een flits rood haar met een wit, en groenig gekleed lijf.

Was Edward er weer?

"Ik weet niet wat het is," vertelde ik Mike, en keek goed om me heen. Recht voor ons, echter, stond dezelfde waas, verstopt achter een aantal bosjes. Ik keek er goed naar, en zag dat er inderdaad een vampier verscholen zat.

Maar het was niet Edward.

Mijn mond viel open, en Mike schudde me een beetje.

"Gaat het?" vroeg hij, "Je was even van de wereld…"

Ik wees met trillende hand naar de bosjes, en Mike volgde de richting van mijn vinger.

"Wie is dat?" vroeg hij, en de vampier, die zag dat wij haar hadden gezien, stond op.

"Hallo Bella", zei ze met een hoge, kinderlijke stem, "Wie is deze heerlijk ruikende jongen? Waar is je _echte_ partner?"

Mike keek me verbaasd aan, en daarna verbaasd naar de roodharige vampier.

"Mike, dit is Victoria", zei ik met een bittere stem.

"Dat klopt," zei Victoria toen, "Maar waar zijn de Cullens? Ik ben al een tijdje naar ze op zoek, maar ik kan ze niet vinden…"

"Ik weet niet waar ze zijn", antwoordde ik haar eerlijk.

"Ach", zuchtte ze toen, "Dat maakt eigenlijk ook niet uit. Ik moet je gewoon vermoorden, maar er is helemaal niet zoveel aan zonder die partner van jou."

"He!", riep Mike toen, "_Ik _ben haar partner! Wat bedoel je met 'echte partner', en _vermoorden_? Je blijft met je poten van mijn verloofde af!"

"Oh,maar daar heb jij niets over te zeggen", zei Victoria toen met een lieflijke glimlach. "Aangezien jij haar gelukkig lijkt te maken, ga _jij_ er als eerste aan!"

Ze rende razendsnel naar ons toe, en rukte Mike bij me weg. Ze pakte hem vast alsof ze hem omhelsde, en zette haar lippen aan zijn nek.

Het had een liefhebbend gebaar kunnen zijn, als het om een verliefd stelletje zou gaan, maar Mike's blik straalde angst uit, en Victoria keek hongerig naar mij.

"Bella, ik hou van je" zei Mike op het moment dat Victoria beet, en ik wendde me van hen af. Ik kon er niet naar kijken, maar na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, hoorde ik een doffe 'plof', en zag ik Victoria vanuit mijn ooghoeken naar me toe sluipen, zoals een jager haar prooi besluipt.

"Ah, je hoeft niet te huilen, hoor", zei Victoria. "Ik help je gewoon!"

Mijn met tranen gevulde ogen keken in de hare, en ik vroeg haar hoe ze me op deze manier _ooit_ zou helpen.

"Ik neem wraak op je _echte _partner," vertelde ze me toen.

"Maar die heeft me achtergelaten!" riep ik, "Hij wilde me niet meer! Het maakt hem niks uit wat er met mij gebeurd!" Maar ik had net zo goed niks kunnen zeggen, aangezien ze op me sprong, en haar lippen ook aan mijn nek zette.

"Dit gaat maar een beetje pijn doen", beloofde ze, en zodra ze ook mij beet, werd alles zwart.


	13. Epiloog

**A/N: Sorry dat het zo lang heeft geduurd, maar het einde van het schooljaar was lastig, en daarna bleek dat ik ben blijven zitten, en daarna ging ik op vakantie (Waar ik nog steeds ben: Kroatie), maar hier is het.  
Ik wist niet meer hoe ik alles wilde doen, maar hier eindigt het. Er komt waarschijnlijk een sequel, maar dat kan nog wel even duren.  
XoXo**

* * *

**Epiloog**

Charlie Swan was ten einde raad. Zijn dochter leek wel van de aardbodem verdwenen!

Mike Newton, de zoon van de eigenaars van Newton's Outfitters Shop, zou Charlie's dochter ten huwelijk vragen, en Bella zou daarom wat later thuis zijn.

Maar ze kwamen nooit terug.

Mike Newtons lichaam werd hevtig gemutileerd gevonden in een open veld, een klein eindje van de parkeerplaats waar de auto stond, maar Isabella was er niet.

Haar schooltas was er, en de picknickspullen van Mike, maar zelf was ze er niet.

Er werd vermoedt dat Mike om het leven was gekomen door een aanval van een dier, maar waar Bella was wist niemand.

Morgen zou er een chief komen van een andere county, maar Charlie wilde de zaak niet uit handen geven.

Hij had echter geen keus, omdat hij emotioneel betrokken was.

Renée was ook over haar toeren, haar enige dochter, verdwenen, en de verloofde van haar dochter op brute wijze vermoord.

Wat niemand wist was dat Isabella Swan's hart nog steeds klopte.

Maar dat zou ook snel eindigen.


End file.
